Un Secreto en el Norte
by Yuoko-Tenshi
Summary: La boda de Anna e Yoh finalmente se acerca y todos se reunirán para el evento. Mientras se preparan para los festejos  más bien, son forzados a trabajar como esclavos  se vuelve aparente que algo no está del todo bien con Horo-Horo. HoroxRen; manga-based.
1. Apertura

¡Muajajaja! ¡Por fin logré hacerme con el manga de Shaman King y acabo de terminar de leerlo! Sí, recién hasta ahora, pero es lo que hay. Honestamente, a pesar de los comentarios que he visto, a mí sí me gustan las versiones adultas de los chicos e incluso me gustaría ver la de otros personajes en particular.

Aquí es donde entra mi único conflicto con el epílogo: ¡¿De dónde rayos salió la pareja RenxJeanne?! (Lo siento por los que sí le gusta la pareja, yo no le veo mucho sentido.) Bien, lo admito, gran parte de lo que no me gusta es precisamente, que niega la posibilidad del HoroxRen en todas sus formas (también tengo que admitir que me encanta Men de bebé.). Aquí es donde mi mente se niega a aceptarlo y surge esta historia.

Siiiiiin embargo, hay un par de cosas que tiene que saber antes de empezar a leerlo:

La **primera**, esta historia está dentro de la continuidad del manga, específicamente tres años después del final del Torneo de Shamanes y cuatro antes de la reunión. **Segundo**, no esperen mucho de esto. Toda la trama fue para darle una última oportunidad a mi pareja favorita de Shaman King, por lo que es terriblemente cliché. Estoy plenamente consciente de la cantidad de historias sobre espíritus sellados en el norte pululan por la red. Esta en particular la basé en un relato de mitología nórdica, pero está tan mutilado que es difícilmente reconocible.

**Tercero**: simplemente apesto en las historias de románticas y no podría escribir una para salvar mi vida, así que ni siquiera puedo hacer la formación de la pareja el eje central de la historia y, supuestamente, será más del género de aventura (o algo parecido). La **cuarta** advertencia, tiene que ver con los nombres. En general, me atengo a los nombres originales (o más bien, a los de la traducción de mi versión del manga.), con una notable excepción; Ren. Sip, lo siento mucho, pero dado que mi primera aproximación a Shaman King fue por el anime doblado, para mí siempre será Len.

La **quinta** es de mucha importancia porque tiene que ver con el eje de la historia. Buena parte de lo que ocurre tiene que ver con la familia de Horo-Horo, lo que significa dos cosas. Primero, que Pirika forma parte importante de la historia, así que absténganse los que tienen algo en contra de ella (he visto como la tratan bastante mal porque la consideran un obstáculo para el HoroxRen. Dado que son hermanos, no me pregunten de donde sale eso, yo solo me remito a comentar lo que he visto en la red.). Luego, está el hecho de que invariablemente me tocará mencionar a los Ainu y su estilo de vida. Realmente, hice mi investigación al respecto pero esto sigue siendo una historia de ficción. A lo largo de la trama, van a encontrar elementos históricos, elementos mutilados para adecuarse a mis fines y elementos completamente inventados pero, aunque jugué con la idea, no voy a poner aclaraciones sobre cuál es cuál. Mejor les sale a ustedes descubrirlo (aunque creo que es bastante obvio jijiji). Por cierto, Torara es completamente canon.

Finalmente, la **sexta** y **séptima**. Esto es una historia basada en una pareja chico-chico (shonen ai o yaoi… ) por lo que, homofóbicos, absténganse. Los personajes de Shaman King, nombres y logos asociados pertenecen al genial Hirotuki Takei y los que hayan comprado el derecho sobre ellos. Yo no tengo ni un céntimo, así que también absténganse de las demandas.

Una vez terminadas las aclaraciones (¡gah! Creo que son hasta más largas que la media de los capítulos T.T) y si aún le quedan ganas de leer, aquí les dejo con la historia.

Por cierto, para que no me consideren una antipática, también va incluido el primer cap… Gracias por leer y aún más si me pueden dejar sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en otra oportunidad!

**Prólogo**

Con todos los instrumentos necesarios en una pequeña cesta en su mano, la desgarbada figura recorrió los ya conocidos pasillos, esperando adelantarse al baño antes de que el resto de sus compañeros empezaran a armar jaleo. Chocolove tenía razón, realmente lucía como un vago, pero es lo que se gana por tratar de ser puntual una vez en su vida. Sin quererlo, se encogió de hombros al evocar de pronto la razón por la que de pronto se preocupaba tanto por su aspecto, o al menos más de lo que antes lo había hecho nunca por cuenta propia y sin que su hermana tuviera que verse involucrada. Era una de las cosas que se ganaba al crecer.

Acomodó su pequeña carga como si esta pesara una tonelada y gruñó por lo bajo. Al final de cuentas, bien poco que le había valido el viaje directo desde la granja, puesto que Yoh y Anna se habían igual tomado todo su tiempo para llegar. Debía haberlo supuesto, considerando de quién estaba hablando. Por lo menos tenía la promesa de una buena fiesta en mente para alimentar un poco sus ánimos y seguro que un buen baño termal también haría maravillas al respecto.

Silbando una alegre tonada, corrió la puerta del baño de hombres con gran estrépito pero hasta allí llegó su entusiasmo. Se detuvo en seco al notar que, a pesar de la espantosa hora de la mañana, alguien se le había adelantado. Y no sólo eso, la silueta era inconfundible a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?" la voz de Len desde la piscina termal le sacó de golpe su ensimismamiento. El joven había volteado el rostro sólo lo suficiente para tener una imagen del recién llegado y reconocerlo. Su tono sólo denotaba una ligera molestia, pero eso era lo suficientemente estándar en él como para tomar ofensa. "No es como si hubiera algo que no hayas visto ya."

Muy bien, punto para Len. Horo-Horo relajó los hombros, que hasta ese momento no había notado que tenía tensos y entró en la habitación, haciendo la misma cantidad de ruido para cerrar la puerta que la que había hecho para abrirla. Se encaminó a las duchas, donde dejó a un lado la canasta con sus implementos y se dedicó a su faena.

Más o menos a la mitad del proceso de lavarse el cabello, Horo-Horo decidió que el silencio había durado lo suficiente.

"¿Y dónde está el pequeño mouns…?" Una mirada de advertencia que, más que verla la sintió, le indicó que era mejor dejar descontinuada esa frase. Tragó grueso y rió nerviosamente, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

"Con su niñera, desde luego." Replicó su acompañante, volviendo su vista al frente y dando por zanjada esa línea de conversación.

Horo-Horo continuó con su tarea de lavarse concienzudamente, provocando que el pesado silencio volviera a acomodarse entre ellos. Parecía como si el tiempo les hubiera erosionado. Habían perdido la práctica de cómo tratarse como amigos.

"¿Realmente Pirika está saliendo con alguien?" Esta vez fue Len el que hizo el esfuerzo de disipar el silencio.

Horo-Horo se detuvo unos momentos, tratando de entender la pregunta, para luego reír de buena gana. Cierto, había dicho eso a Chocolove durante la tarde y, cuando el joven Tao realizó la misma pregunta, fue el americano quién le respondió, dando pie a que el malentendido continuara.

"No, por supuesto que no." Respondió con simpleza, lanzando el cubo de agua por sobre su cabeza. Se escurrió un poco y finalmente ingresó a la piscina termal, acomodándose a un lado de Len pero manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. "Aunque se le cruzara por la cabeza, difícilmente tendría la oportunidad. Los gemelos la mantienen bastante ocupada."

"¿Y ya dejaron de llamarlos _Pila de Basura_?"

"No vayas por ese camino, Len." Le advirtió Horo-Horo, cortando la sonrisa divertida que había comenzado a dibujarse en los labios del otro. "Los Espíritus del Norte son bastante caprichosos y, aunque no les gustan los niños en demasía, pueden optar por castigarlos. Hay tradiciones que están diseñadas para protegernos. Tú más que nadie debería saber algo como eso."

"Sí, debería saberlo."

Horo-Horo se sorprendió al oír a su compañero suspirar de esa manera y, al voltearse para verlo mejor, lo encontró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sabía que en ese momento estaba fuera de su alcance y nada de lo que dijera le llegaría, por lo que el ainu prefirió callar. Un tercer momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos con la pesadez de un manto.

Un suspiro, que más sincronizado no les pudo haber salido, provocó que se miraran a los ojos por primera vez desde que se reencontraran aquella tarde. Horo-Horo no tardó en hacer una mueca graciosa y soltar una carcajada que rápidamente se le contagió incluso al estoico Len Tao.

"No te recuerdo tan melancólico." Dijo Horo-Horo, una vez que las risas se hubieron apagado lo suficiente. "Tu cuenta de comentarios sarcásticos está bastante baja el día de hoy."

"Es algo inevitable, considerando la situación en la que estamos."

"Lo dices como si estuviéramos otra vez en medio de una pelea peligrosa. Sólo estamos en una reunión de viejos amigos."

"Muchas cosas han cambiado."

"Han sido siete años desde el Torneo de Shamanes, es lógico que las cosas hayan cambiado. No tienes más que mirar esto."

Fue un acto impulsivo; algo instintivo y a lo que no pudo poner ningún tipo de filtro racional. Con la punta de los dedos, Horo-Horo tocó el pecho de Len, donde la enorme cicatriz vertical contrastaba con la pálida piel a su alrededor. La idea, si es que había una explicación para esa acción, era el contraste. El tejido cicatrizado estaba mucho más suave que en un principio, aún con las extrañas circunstancias con la que se formó, lo que debía ser una muestra de que todo, si bien ínfimamente, era afectado por el tiempo. El porqué de que ese fuera su argumento, era un misterio en el que no se atrevía a incurrir.

Len se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no hizo intento alguno de retirarse.

"Pues será lo bajo que hemos caído que tus comentarios realmente empiezan a ser coherentes." Dijo, asumiendo su tono burlón. "Además, tú tienes tu propio _trofeo _de batalla, si no mal recuerdo."

Fijó sus ojos dorados en la frente de Horo-Horo, donde unas pequeñas líneas, de color más pálido que la piel que las rodeaba, eran solo visibles para quién supiera que estaban allí. El ainu, entendiendo a lo que se refería, se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Seeeh." Contestó, arrastrando aquella sílaba con un sentimiento indescifrable para su compañero. "Qué tiempos aquellos."

Len se acomodó en al agua, y nuevamente su mente comenzó a divagar mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

"Qué tiempos aquellos." Repitió, ausente.

**Fin de Capítulo.**

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

Para los VIEJOS y NUEVOS lectores: El estatus de esta historia es TERMINADO. Recientemente la encontré de nuevo en mi disco duro y está pasando por un proceso de reescritura porque, contrario a lo que suele pasar, aún me gusta mucho en general.

Aquí es donde entran las explicaciones de por qué nunca terminé de publicarla si ya estaba lista. Al terminarla, ya sabía lo que ocurría y como ocurría. Ya había conseguido hacer que los personajes (más o menos) consiguieran hacer lo que yo quería, así que perdí el interés en ella.

Sufro de Déficit de Atención, lo que significa (muy resumido), que pierdo el interés rápidamente. No me gusta sobornar a los lectores por reviews, pero esa es la verdad. Si quieren que concluya con la publicación, deben mantener mi interés en ella. No quiero sonar antipática ni nada por el estilo (Ya lo hice, ¿verdad? -_-) pero es lo que me muestra la experiencia (¡Antes de que me diagnosticaran ni siquiera sabía por qué!).

Por lo pronto, voy a continuar resubiendo los capítulos que ya estaban publicados, pero no puedo prometer nada de hasta dónde va a llegar realmente. Las vacaciones también están terminando y desde hace rato debería de haber estado trabajando en mi manuscrito y la presentación.

Nuevamente, siento mucho el inconveniente y les pido disculpas.


	2. Bienvenidos Sean

El vehículo se detuvo en medio de la vía, mientras que el cochero –sí, leyeron bien, cochero- trataba de ubicar la dirección que le habían pedido. Los ocupantes del resto de los vehículos, no tardaron en transformar sus sentimientos de protesta en ruidosos bocinazos.

"¡Qué molestos!" exclamó uno de los ocupantes del carruaje. "Esa es una de las razones por las que prefiero evitar la ciudad."

"Ayudaría mucho si la próxima vez decidieras alquilar un auto como todos los demás." Replicó el segundo pasajero, la única mujer.

"Sabes que nunca me rebajaría a ese nivel." Rebatió el primero, volviendo su atención a la ventana. "Mira, parece que ya llegamos."

Para ser objetivos, el inmueble había cambiado, y estaba en proceso de continuar haciéndolo. Ahora era un edificio de mayor tamaño y había un ala nueva en proceso de construcción pero había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía ver exactamente igual que siempre lo había hecho. Además, aún sin los lentes de la nostalgia para ayudarlo, el enorme cartel en la entrada que rezaba 'Funbari Onsen' era igualmente fácil de leer.

Una vez que traspusieron la entrada y se encontraron el conocido terreno, el cochero abrió la puerta y Len Tao bajó del carruaje. En los tres años que habían pasado desde el final del Torneo de Shamanes, Len había cambiado y se encontraba justamente en la fase de transición entre el niño con demasiadas responsabilidades y el hombre que había sido capaz de manipular uno de los Grandes Espíritus Elementales. Llevaba el cabello más largo, aunque aún usaba su característico tongari y había mantenido su rigurosa rutina de entrenamiento, lo que de alguna manera había compensado el estirón que lo dejaba a la par de la estatura de Jun. Además, al encontrarse de vuelta al punto en el que, de algún modo todo había empezado, su mirada se mostraba más cálida de lo que nunca lo vería ninguno de sus inversores.

Ni bien Jun y su inseparable Jiang-Si, Lee Pailong hubieron abandonado también el vehículo, Len se vio rápidamente inmovilizado a la altura de los hombros por dos fuertes y rugosas manos. No conforme con eso, un rostro apareció a centímetros del suyo, de forma que no podía enfocar lo suficiente para distinguir más facciones que algún mechón celeste y una desfigurada mueca de terror.

"¡A ustedes también los engañaron! ¡Váyanse ahora que aun tienen tiempo!" exclamó una voz de ultratumba que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!"

Antes de que el cerebro de Len pudiera siquiera registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, una autoritaria voz femenina interrumpió, seguida por el sonido de un fuerte golpe. Len se vio completamente libre, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo satélite adornaba el cielo en una trayectoria improvisada.

"¿Qué… qué era eso justo ahora?" Preguntó Len, aún aturdido, pues no terminaba de comprender cómo había podido ser tomado tan de sorpresa.

"_Eso _fue Horo-Horo." Anunció Anna, con voz grave y restándole importancia al asunto. Si iba a añadir algo más, se vio cortada por un efusivo abrazo por parte de Jun.

"¡Enhorabuena, felicidades!" Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su anfitriona, a pesar de que esta quiso aparentar indiferencia. Tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro, la Itako se separó de Jun y se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que le fue posible, provocando que su ahora largo cabello ondulara detrás de su delgada figura.

"A Yoh le alegrará mucho que estén aquí." Dijo, con su tono imperativo de siempre. "Sean bienvenidos."

"¿Estás segura de que está bien que nos quedemos aquí? No tenemos problemas en alojarnos en un hotel." Preguntó Len. La repentina aparición de Horo-Horo y su propio conocimiento sobre Anna habían despertado sus sospechas.

"¡Tonterías! Por supuesto que se quedarán aquí, ya hemos preparado todo para ustedes." El tono jovial de la joven confirmó inmediatamente las sospechas del joven heredero de los Tao que trató de pensar rápidamente en un escape. "Dietrich, ayúdales a instalarse."

La figura de una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules enfundada en un kimono de color durazno se les acercó con timidez. De no haber sido aproximados directamente, Len habría continuado considerando a la cadavérica chica como otro de los fantasmas que pululaban las inmediaciones del hotel.

Dietrich Schnider era la última adición a las filas de empleados del Funbari Onsen, cuando estas entraron en reconstrucción. Luego de un tiempo de que los espíritus de Fausto VIII y su esposa Eliza hubieran desaparecido de la casa, estos aparecieron flanqueando a la muchacha en las puertas de la posada. Dietrich había solicitado ocupar la posición de doctora, avalada por sus ahora espíritus acompañantes. Anna la admitió prácticamente de inmediato, luego de haberla obligado a aceptar uno de sus tratos que rayaba en lo abusivo.

A pesar de tener poco tiempo trabajando, Dietrich contaba con sonados conocimientos médicos que le habían ganado cierto favor por parte de los visitantes de la posada, y lentamente comenzaba a ganar reputación en conjunto con el Funbari Onsen. Sin embargo, Dietrich debía balancear su profesión con una grave repulsión a la sangre, que le hacía desmayarse apenas veía la sustancia a menos que realizara el Hyoui-Gattai con el espíritu de Fausto. Esta extraña circunstancia, aunada a su contextura frágil, le otorgaba una apariencia cadavérica que había asustado bastante a los otros ocupantes del hotel durante los primeros días luego de su llegada. Por lo pronto, su tendencia a ser intimidada y una ligera dificultad con el idioma japonés no le habían impedido hacerse su propio nicho en los baños termales.

En ese momento, la chica miraba aprehensivamente como lo último del equipaje de los Tao era bajado del carruaje y colocado en una enorme pila que bien le sobrepasaba la altura. Sin decir nada, comenzó a morderse la uña del dedo meñique.

"No te preocupes por eso." La tranquilizó Jun con una sonrisa. "Lee se encargará."

La afirmación llenó a la chica de alivio y una sonrisa rellenó un poco sus mejillas.

"¡Claro! ¡Pasen por aquí!"

Dietrich los guió hasta los cuartos de los empleados que, junto con la cocina y la entrada a los baños, era para lo que había quedado la estructura original. Len se detuvo de súbito al identificar a dónde los llevaban.

"Espera un momento." Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No nos vamos a quedar en las habitaciones?"

Dietrich negó con la cabeza, evitando mirar directamente al invitado.

"Hay una buena parte del hotel cerrada por la construcción y estamos esperando muchos… todas las habitaciones supe… de arriba van a estar ocupadas." Se detuvo un momento, señalando una de las puertas del lado izquierdo del corredor. "La señorita Jun va a estar en la habitación de la joven Tamao, jun… también está la joven Pirika."

Diligente, Jun abrió la puerta que le habían indicado, para encontrar una habitación en la que, si bien espaciosa, comenzaba a lucir algo apretada. Los futones respectivos aún estaban doblados, pero había una maleta en un rincón que indicaba que ya Pirika estaba acomodada.

"¿Dónde están Pirika y Tamao?" Preguntó, ingresando el único bolso que había cargado consigo al interior de la casa y tratando de disimular la expresión de decepción al tratar de pensar cómo iba a acomodar todo allí.

"La joven Pirika fue mandada a realizar algunas compras y ya debe estar por venir. La joven Tamao debe de estar arriba, con el amo Hana." Dietrich debió haber reconocido algo de lo que la mujer estaba pensando porque añadió rápidamente. "Uno de los almacenes está disponible si no le… si no tiene inconveniente con que también están guardadas allí las sillas y futones de repuesto. También hay lugar para el amo Lee Pailong, pero debe preguntar a la joven Tamao."

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias Dietrich."

Jun dejó el bolso en otra esquina de la habitación y salió de una vez, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y anunciando que iría en busca de Tamao. La doctora hizo una seña a Len, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen con cara de pocos amigos, para que le siguiera hasta una habitación dos puertas más allá.

"Al amo Len le tocará compartir el cuarto con el amo Horo-Horo y el amo Liserg cuando llegue."

Ella le señaló la puerta pero Len no hizo ningún intento de ingresar al cuarto. El arreglo no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia, por lo que estaba considerando sus opciones, que iban desde quejarse hasta realmente alquilar el cuarto de hotel, pasando por varios rangos que involucraban a Basón e incluso al Espíritu del Trueno.

"No te servirá demasiado quejarte. Es más, creo que puede ser contraproducente."

La susodicha puerta se corrió de golpe, para dar paso a Horo-Horo, que se recostó del dintel de la puerta. Se estaba apretando la nariz para detener la hemorragia nasal producto del golpe que había recibido hace apenas unos momentos.

"Debo decirlo, me sorprende que hayas usado este tiempo para aumentar tu vocabulario. Nunca antes te había oído utilizar palabras tan complicadas." Dijo con sorna.

Horo-Horo hizo un gesto de fastidio ante el comentario mordaz de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarlo sólo por esta vez. Por el contrario, se dirigió a la chica que aún estaba esperando, mordiéndose otra vez la uña del dedo meñique.

"No te preocupes Di, no vas a tener problemas porque Len va a quedarse donde le toca."

La chica asintió, mirando con suspicacia alrededor antes de marcharse, prometiendo que regresaría a avisar cuando la comida estuviera lista.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que realmente voy a hacer lo que me piden?" Preguntó Len, una vez que Dietrich se hubo marchado, siguiendo a Horo-Horo al interior de la habitación.

"Porque ni siquiera tú te atreverías a ir en contra de Anna si vas a estar aquí por dos semanas completas ¿no?"

Len parecía sorprendido.

"¿Dos semanas? Pero Yoh…"

Horo-Horo puso una sonrisa de triunfo, sentándose en el suelo frente a su nuevo compañero de habitación. Soltó tentativamente su nariz pero tuvo que volver a apretarla cuando comprobó que la sangre todavía corría con cierta libertad.

"Vamos, todo está a la mitad, es obvio que no se va a celebrar una boda ni mañana ni pasado mañana. Anna te dijo eso porque estaba segura de que el gran Len Tao no se iba a dignar a venir con tanta anticipación a un evento social."

El aludido mantuvo una expresión neutra para que Horo-Horo no intuyera lo mucho que le sorprendía la forma en la que lo había leído. La verdad es que el vocabulario no era lo único que había cambiado en el ainu. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y la espalda se le había ensanchado y fortalecido además de que, muy para la turbación de Len, que estaba orgulloso de por fin haber aumentado su altura considerablemente, Horo-Horo había crecido prácticamente el doble. Eso tenía el efecto de, no sólo incrementar la diferencia de altura de cuando eran pequeños, sino darle un aspecto algo desgarbado. Aún utilizaba la banda de tela en la frente, pero los intentos de mantener en control la mata de cabello negro y celeste de alguna forma se veían truncados porque la longitud de esta era mayor a la que Len recordaba. También su estilo de vestir había cambiado ligeramente, si bien era de esperarse que eso se debiera más a Pirika que al propio Horo-Horo.

"Maldita sea Anna, creo que esta vez sí consiguió romperme el hueso." El borboteo de su compañero le hizo regresar a la realidad. Un nuevo intento de Horo-Horo de comprobar el estado de su nariz pareció resultar tan infructuoso como los anteriores. Al final, optó por colocar un par de tapones de papel.

"¿Cuál sería la gran idea entonces? Sólo conseguirían más bocas que alimentar." Len esperaba que su tono cortante desalentara cualquier otra excusa de Horo-Horo. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Horo-Horo.

"¿Huh?" Fue la brillante respuesta del shaman de hielo. "¿De verdad eres Len o te has vuelto más estúpido con los años? ¿Quién coño crees que va a armar la boda de los sueños de Anna?"

Horo-Horo había perdonado el insulto de Len anteriormente, pero el heredero Tao no se sentía tan magnánimo, particularmente porque el ainu había puesto en palabras lo que él trataba de convencerse de no creer. Así que, luego de dejar inconsciente a Horo-Horo, permitió que el pánico lo consumiera mientras trataba de dar frenéticamente con algún escape.

Dos días después, mientras pasaba la fregona por todo el piso superior, el Gran Len Tao aún se repetía para sus adentros que la razón por la que se había quedado era porque era una soberana estupidez regresar a China ahora que estaba en Japón, más aún si tenía que volver a hacer el viaje de vuelta a los pocos días. Por supuesto, el hecho de que aceptaba hacer cualquier tarea que le impusieran con un mínimo de protestas requería una explicación más elaborada que nunca se molestó en terminar de formular. Al final, Horo-Horo tenía razón y ni él se atrevía a retar a Anna.

Sólo los Grandes Espíritus sabían lo mucho que había empeorado ese carácter suyo en los últimos tres años.

**Fin de Capítulo.**


	3. Conversación Incómoda

La vida nunca había sido particularmente tranquila para los habitantes de Funbari Onsen pero la actividad durante la primera semana había llegado hasta niveles ridículos. Nuevas caras aparecían cada día, lo que implicaba la recolección de parientes Asakura y allegados o socios de la familia desde el aeropuerto, la estación de tren e incluso el puerto para luego acomodarlos en las mejores habitaciones disponibles. Se les había asegurado a todos los visitantes un servicio de tipo hotel, lo que implicaba que Tamao, Kanna, Matty, Marion y Dietrich tenían que darse abasto entre el número inusitado de huéspedes para cumplir con las labores de limpieza, servicio, cocina y otras peticiones que implicaba su trabajo. Además de eso, estaba la preparación de la boda, que implicaba la búsqueda e instalación de materiales, sillas, mesas y cajas en un tráfico constante o de salir a diferentes citas para asegurar todo lo necesario. En resumidas cuentas, necesitaban todas las manos disponibles posibles, lo que explicaba la contratación forzada de voluntarios.

Anna controlaba cada una de las actividades con precisión milimétrica, cuidando de que, entre la muchedumbre, no se hiciera más alboroto del que cabría esperar cuando se reúnen tantas personas bajo un mismo techo. Luego de un par de comienzos en falso en los que querían aprovechar las circunstancias para armar jaleo, incluso los fantasmas y espíritus acompañantes aprendieron que era mejor seguir las reglas.

Con la excepción de Jun, que había hecho un trato con Anna cuya naturaleza intrigaba mucho a Len, las chicas por lo general se mantenían dentro de sus obligaciones como empleadas del Funbari Onsen, encargándose de la limpieza y mantenimiento de las habitaciones y las comidas de los invitados, antes de proceder con la comida de los 'residentes.' Dietrich debía además mantener su consulta abierta, atendiendo a cualquier cantidad de Asakuras quejándose de las más variopintas dolencias y obligándola a tratarles únicamente de la forma que ellos consideraban adecuada. Tamao era una de las que la tenía más difícil, puesto que además de todas las asignaciones previas, estaba en su mayoría encargada del cuidado del pequeño Hana, el bebé de dos años de Anna e Yoh, en lo que la Itako afirmaba serviría para estrechar sus lazos con el niño. Aparentemente, iban a dejar a Hana al cuidado de la Shugensha, una vez que los padres del niño se marcharan en un viaje que les llevaría varios años. Por supuesto, la mayoría sólo lo veía como otra forma que tenía Anna de obligar a otros a hacer el trabajo aunque dichos murmuraciones no se repetían más de las veces necesarias (si es que lo eran). Nada de esto evitaba que Tamao quisiera unirse a Pirika y Jun cuando se encargaban de cosas como la escogencia de flores, la prueba de las ropas de la novia y otras niñerías.

Por su parte, los chicos tampoco podían quedarse demasiado ociosos. Ryu compartía parte de los deberes de cocina, tanto para los residentes como para los invitados, haciendo gala de su recién adquirido estilo de Teppanyaki y además era el principal encargado de las compras de víveres, con listas cada vez más largas. Eso dejaba a Horo-Horo y Len encargados de la limpieza pesada de las piscinas termales, hacer de transporte y en más de una ocasión de simple montacargas. Incluso Yoh, se veía arrastrado a esto, cuando no interfería con sus otras obligaciones como anfitrión y también Redseb y Seyram a menudo debían hacer de mensajeros, con menor o mayor grado de disposición.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las continuas líneas de movimiento a su alrededor, los habitantes de la pensión podían disfrutar de algún momento para relajarse o al menos para recordar los viejos tiempos y especular sobre el futuro, si lograban hacer coincidir varias de las tareas menos exigentes. Eran pocos, pero los había.

"Esta noche va a nevar." Dijo Horo-Horo una de esas tardes. Estaba masajeando sus hombros luego de haber pasado las dos horas anteriores descargando cajas de vajilla para luego ser obligado a ayudar a lavarlas y volverlas a empacar en lo que supuestamente evitaría que tuvieran que repetir el proceso.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero el color claro que predominaba era el mismo que el ainu había aprendido a asociar con una nevada próxima. Varios de los presentes, incluyendo a Len que esperaba que Dietrich terminara de golpear una pesada alfombra para devolverla al cuarto, Pirika que, habiéndose tardado demasiado en lavar la vajilla, soportando todo el rato los tacos y pestes de su hermano, había sido relegada a niñera mientras que Anna y Tamao habían salido para algo referente al menú de la cena y acomodar las exigencias de todos y Jun, que había llevado su labor de emparejar los programas con el nombre y el color correspondiente para donde estaban reunidos los demás. Marion y Kanna también estaban afuera, la segunda aprovechando un raro momento para fumar, debido a que no lo tenía permitido por lo general pero realmente no estaban prestando atención a lo que ocurría.

"Es un clima alegre, ¿No lo creen?" Intervino Yoh, con voz calmada mientras contribuía al esfuerzo de calmar a su hijo, que no parecía demasiado a gusto en los brazos de Pirika.

Yoh era el que menos había cambiado de los tres. Su cabello había crecido, pero mantenía el mismo estilo desaliñado de siempre. También había crecido algunos centímetros pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, no parecía haber alcanzado aún el estirón final de su desarrollo y sus facciones más bien se habían afinado, en lo más cercano que iba a parecerse a Mikihisa en su vida. Ahora también llevaba el símbolo de la estrella plateado, que en su momento había pertenecido a Hao en alguna parte de su vestimenta, casi siempre colgando de la hebilla del pantalón, como símbolo de su promesa, que se esforzaba en cumplir incluso cuando aún no había abandonado Funbari-Gaoka.

"Ese es un comentario que sólo tú podrías hacer." Intervino Len, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Todos expresaron algún tipo de conformidad.

"¿De verdad lo creen?" Fue la respuesta de Yoh, que se llevó una mano a la nuca en un gesto despreocupado. Hana intentó alcanzar su mano, poniéndose de pie entre las piernas de su papá y dando pequeños saltitos. "A mí me parece totalmente normal. Es la primera nevada del año después de todo."

"El amo Yoh tiene cierta razón." Intervino Dietrich, que prácticamente todos habían olvidado que se encontraba allí. "En mi país natal, la primera nevada del año tiene una gran importancia espiritual."

"Eso es…" Comenzó Pirika, pero lo que fuera a añadir quedó interrumpido por el súbito abrir de la puerta.

"¡¿Qué rayos hacen todos aquí?!" Preguntó Matty, la responsable, que no se veía nada feliz. "La _Señora Anna _llamó diciendo que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros."

Viniendo de Anna, eso podía interpretarse de cualquier manera, de forma que los presentes rápidamente hicieron una lista mental para revisar si debían estar haciendo algo en esos momentos. Kanna y Marion rápidamente se pusieron de pie y entraron a la casa al darse cuenta de que habían pasado más tiempo del debido en el descanso, habiendo recordado que era su turno para preparar el comedor principal. Pirika iba a hacer lo mismo, debido a que era su turno de preparar la cena pero al recordar que había dejado gran parte de los ingredientes lavados, cortados o macerándose, decidió que podía esperar un poco más.

Fue en ese momento que Dietrich pegó un grito, asustándolos a todos. En un borrón de movimiento, la chica blandió la raqueta que estaba usando para golpear la alfombra como arma para alejar lo que la había atacado, que, dando una trayectoria peculiar, fue a dar al pecho de Horo-Horo.

"¡¿Qué…?!" Una vez que las cosas se hubieron calmado, Len pudo comprender lo que había pasado sin necesidad de terminar de formular su pregunta.

Dietrich ahora lucía un buen bloque de hielo que abarcaba la mitad de su cabello, desbalanceándola y obligándola a doblarse en un intento de aliviar el dolor que le estaba causando, mientras que Horo-Horo acababa de registrar que había sido su espíritu acompañante, ahora prácticamente noqueada y con los ojos en espiral la causante de la travesura.

Era extraño pero, por lo que Len había logrado entender, la pequeña Koropokkuru parecía haberle cogido antipatía a la doctora prácticamente desde un principio. Lo hacía más raro aún el hecho de que Dietrich difícilmente interactuaba con el espíritu o su shaman, a la vez que explicaba por qué la chica continuaba estudiando los alrededores con suspicacia cuando dichas interacciones ocurrían. Al principio, Kororo sólo había mostrado su descontento con muecas que la doctora rara vez respondía, llevando a la Koropokkuru a lanzarle ráfagas de aire helado cada vez que se cruzaban. Esta táctica también probó ser inútil, dado que no tenía sentido intentar provocar una neumonía o incluso un resfriado en alguien que sabe cómo tratarlos.

El ataque de ese día había sido el más directo hasta los momentos, lo que disuadió a Horo-Horo de intentar excusar a su espíritu y en su lugar intentar ayudar a la chica. Desafortunadamente, sus intentos de descongelar el bloque de hielo formado se encontraron con los de Dietrich de aliviar el dolor que le producía, provocando que el hielo cayera al suelo con una buena parte de la melena rubia aún dentro

Todos se quedaron paralizados observando el trozo de hielo en el suelo.

"¡Eeck! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!"

Horo-Horo intentó disculparse inmediatamente, tanto por él como por su espíritu pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Dietrich parecía a punto de llorar hasta que Jun colocó amablemente una mano en su cabeza.

"No pasa nada." Le aseguró, tratando de calmarla. "El hielo debilitó el cabello en esa parte, así que no lo arrancó todo. Podemos arreglarlo sin problemas."

Dietrich asintió imperceptiblemente, permitiendo que la mayor de los hermanos Tao la condujera al interior de la casa. Horo-Horo se quedó en su sitio, debatiendo cómo debería proceder hasta que finalmente se decidió a seguir tratando de reparar el daño que Kororo había causado y que el mismo había empeorado. Yoh también le siguió, luego de que hubiera amontonado los programas que Jun había dejado a medio hacer dentro de su caja para ponerla a salvaguarda y evitar mayores problemas en el futuro.

Por su parte, luego de determinar que no era más que una pelea de mujeres, Len había seguido el intercambio sin ningún interés, pues lo menos que quería era involucrarse en problemas de ese estilo. Además, si bien la chica Dietrich se veía bastante inofensiva, había estado alrededor de Jun lo suficiente como para saber que una mujer llorando por su cabello podía llegar a ser un asunto bastante engorroso.

"Len ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

El sujeto se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Pirika, lo que le provocó cierto asombro. La chica no le caía mal pero rara vez había interactuado con ella directamente. Asintió confuso y le siguió hasta la cocina

"¿Te molesta si voy cocinando mientras tanto? Hoy soy una de las encargadas de la cena."

Nuevamente, Len asintió por cortesía, pero tomó asiento en el kotetsu que había sido instalado recientemente para los residentes. Pirika le sirvió un vaso de leche y ambos se quedaron un momento ensimismados mirando al techo, desde se podía escuchar la voz apagada de Jun regañando a Horo-Horo por algún motivo. Finalmente, Pirika puso manos a la obra y cargó la vaporera, dejando que la primera tanda de arroz se cocinara mientras ella se ocupaba de otras cosas.

El ruido de la cocina en movimiento rápidamente apagó los sonidos de arriba, provocando que Len estudiara más detenidamente a su acompañante. Como es lógico, había cambiado mucho desde que regresara con su hermano a Hokkâido, pues no en balde habían pasado ya tres años. Sus facciones eran más suaves y pálidas y, aunque seguía teniendo un carácter de temer que sólo podía ser comparado con el de su hermano, había algo que hacía que su ceño fruncido fuera menos severo. Su figura también se veía más llena, lo que la separaba aún más de la imagen mental que tenía de ella. Definitivamente ya no era una niña, pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir mayor que sus diecisiete años.

Fastidiado porque Pirika no parecía querer explicarle lo que fuera que le iba a decir, Len se dispuso a quejarse pero fue interrumpido por una bandeja puesta con fuerza sobre la mesa, a pesar de tener varios envases destapados sobre ella.

"Muy bien, vamos a ello."

Dado a que la declaración de Pirika coincidió con que tomara una bola de masa de uno de los envases, le diera forma y la pasara por una mezcla antes de dejarla en la bandeja, Len lo confundió con que ella se refería a la preparación de la comida.

"¿Len?" Preguntó ella, luego de haber terminado el proceso con la tercera bola. "¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? ¡Es importante!" Al no tener realmente una respuesta, el joven Tao optó por guardar silencio, ante lo que Pirika solo hizo un mohín mientras empezaba de nuevo, luego de soltar algo como 'Con todo y que ya lo había practicado.'

"Muy bien, muy bien… lo que estaba diciendo es que, a pesar de que mi hermano y yo fuimos enviados a una escuela cerca de la aldea, no es que se nos animara particularmente a socializar y… bueno, ya sabes cómo terminó eso. Por supuesto, siempre hay alguien que dice que va a abandonar la aldea y recorrer el mundo, pero hasta ahora sólo mi hermano ha hecho eso. ¡Ugh, no! Lo estoy diciendo mal."

Dicha exclamación vino acompañada de un movimiento violento, en la que la bola de masa más reciente, terminó escurriéndose entre sus dedos, de forma que tuvo que recogerlo todo y apartarlo un poco.

"Creo que es mejor si soy directa. Sabes de la plantación, ¿Cierto?"

La pregunta directa tomó a Len completamente desprevenido. Para ser sincero, cada vez prestaba menos atención, particularmente porque Pirika parecía estar teniendo problemas para decir lo que quería decir. ¿Plantación? Creyó recordar algo sobre los parloteos de Horo-Horo. Aparentemente estaba en proceso de adquirir unos terrenos para dar inicio a su gran campo de Petasitas (1). Asintió quedamente, esperando que su interlocutora no indagara mucho más al respecto."

"Esa es su forma de cumplir con su sueño y la promesa que hizo hace mucho." Continuó Pirika, dejando de lado la primera bandeja y tomando otra. "Y está puesto en ello con todo. Incluso si eso ocasiona problemas en la tribu."

"¿Qué acaso esperas que le dé un discurso a Horo-Horo para que no se vaya de la aldea?"

"Por supuesto que no, eso sería estúpido." Replicó ella, con una convicción que lo tomó por sorpresa. "Lo menos que quiero es que mi hermano regrese, eso sólo sería castigarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Todo lo contrario. Lo que me gustaría es que te mantuvieras de su lado."

"Espera un segundo… ¿Qué?"

Y allí, cuando Len por fin había decidido pedir explicaciones, la puerta fue corrida con brusquedad, revelando precisamente al objeto de la conversación. Sin querer ahondar en las implicaciones, estaba seguro de que esa charla no estaba destinada a los oídos de Horo-Horo.

"¡Ah! Hermano."

_**1-**__ Petasitas en español o Butterbur en inglés, son los nombres comunes de _Petasites hybridus_, la planta conocida como Fuki en japonés y de la cual Koloro carga una hoja consigo siempre. Viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo._

**Fin de Capítulo.**


	4. ¡¿Duelo en la Cocina!

Fuera en una pelea o por el simple hecho de no manejar todas las variables, Len Tao detestaba no saber cómo manejar alguna situación. El problema es que justamente estaba en una situación en la que no tenía idea de cómo proceder. La conversación con Pirika había sido en sí misma desconcertante pero la aparición de Horo-Horo en ese preciso instante lo había sido aún más.

"¡Ah! Hermano." Pirika, por el contrario, lo recibió impávida, continuando con otro envase lleno de la masa a la que le estaba dando forma. "Len me está ayudando con la cena por ahora, así que ¿Puedes llevar la alfombra que está afuera al Salón de Descanso? Es la que Di estuvo limpiando durante la tarde."

A toda legua se podía ver que Len realmente no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ayudar pero Horo-Horo no estaba en su mejor momento. Es probable que la sola mención de la chica con la que tuvo el accidente lo hubiera dejado lo suficientemente dócil para que no replicara. Sin decir una palabra, el shaman de hielo continuó su camino hasta el patio.

"Yo sólo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz." Continuó ella, evitando la mirada de su interlocutor y, entrelazando las manos en un gesto pensativo. A pesar de ello, su fiereza era evidente. "Incluso si es por poco tiempo."

"¿Qué es _exactamente _lo que me estás pidiendo?"

Considerando el grupo de sorpresas y sobresaltos que se le habían venido en los últimos minutos, era el momento para componerse y comenzar a analizar lo que estaba pasando si es que quería tomar el control. La insinuación de Pirika había sido todo menos sutil pero al mismo tiempo no había dicho nada explícitamente. El sólo hecho de que Len la hubiera captado hablaba volúmenes de algo que no quería que se terminara de formar en su pensamiento. Optó por hacerse el desentendido y apurar el vaso de leche, aprovechando para ocultar parcialmente su rostro.

"¡No manches!" Reclamó Pirika, golpeando la mesa en un gesto reminiscente a la chica de catorce años que Len recordaba. Le habló seriamente con un gesto taimado, logrando a la vez apartar las bandejas llenas, encender la freidora y mover con cierta violencia varios contenedores con diferentes ingredientes. "Realmente me gustaría contar con más tiempo y dejarlos para que hagan algo por sí solos pero realmente ese obviamente no es el caso. He notado cómo miras a mi hermano y aún recuerdo claramente cómo eran hace tres años. Lamento decírtelo pero mi hermano no va a hacer nada, por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera puede ocurrírsele con todo lo que he hecho para allanarte el camino. Realmente. Todo lo que necesitan es un empujón y tuve que pensarlo mucho para decidir hablar contigo al final."

Cuatro veces. Cuatro veces había hecho el intento de defenderse de semejante acusación pero Pirika imprimía más volumen a su discurso para que se mantuviera callado y la dejara continuar. Más aún cuando la chica tomó uno de los cuchillos más grandes de la gaveta para empezar a cortar algunos vegetales. ¿Por qué, ahora que lo quería, no aparecía nadie? El volumen de la chica, aunado al sonido de ollas e utensilios de cocina siendo tirados de un lado para otro debería de haber despertado la curiosidad de cualquiera pero aún así, nadie vino.

Pirika le miró fijamente, ceñuda y con las manos en las caderas esperando que le retrucara cualquier cosa, en una actitud que claramente indicaba que estaba lista para rebatir cualquier excusa que Len pudiera llegar a conjurar. Claro que, el que aún tuviera el cuchillo en una de ellas tampoco daba muchas esperanzas para hacerlo.

Aun así, no por nada Len era el shaman de Basón y del Espíritu del Trueno. Una simple adolescente con un cuchillo no le iba a amilanar, y ya había tenido bastante de escuchar todo pasivamente. Se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con fuerza y la punta de su cabello traicionando su enojo tanto como el resto de su lenguaje corporal.

"¡No puedes esperar que me quede tan…!"

Tenían que estar bromeando. Ahora no le cabía duda a Len de que el universo estaba esa noche en su contra. Tanto que había pedido porque interrumpieran a Pirika y ahora que quería desquitarse ¡Era él al que interrumpían!

La puerta de la cocina se había abierto de golpe, mostrando a la chica que hacía de doctora al otro lado. Ahora lucía el cabello completamente corto, pero al menos estaba emparejado, en comparación al desastre que había dejado la dupla de Kororo y Horo-Horo. Detrás de ella venían su espíritu acompañante, Fausto VIII, la propia hermana de Len y, por alguna curiosa razón, su propio espíritu acompañante. Al descubrir la escena en la cocina, los recién llegados adoptaron expresiones serias, manteniéndose a la expectativa hasta que una explicación fuera dada. Basón inmediatamente tomó el lado de su amo.

"¿Len?" Preguntó Jun, sin apartar la mirada de Pirika. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No pueden pelear aquí." Acotó la doctora, moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

Las verborreas eran una cosa e, incluso cuando algunas riñas llegaban al nivel de Over Soul, esta pelea parecía mucho más tensa de cualquiera de los otros desacuerdos surgidos en toda la semana.

"¡Bah!" Intercedió Pirika, volteándose para continuar su tarea de picar vegetales. "Le estoy diciendo a Len verdades que no quiere escuchar, eso es todo."

Habiéndose eliminado la amenaza inmediata, Len también relajó su postura, decidiendo que lo menos que quería era continuar el tema con un público tan nutrido. Por el contrario, Jun no parecía nada apaciguada, a pesar de que ya había regresado los pergaminos a la liga en su pierna. Miró a su hermano con reproche, preguntando sin decir ninguna palabra, a qué se había referido la chica ainu.

"Era ella la que me estaba amenazando con un cuchillo." Se defendió el heredero de la familia Tao.

"Len, eso es un cuchillo para lechuga. Prácticamente son de plástico pero aún así estabas dispuesto a sacar a Hou Rai Ken."

"No era para tanto. En ningún momento aumenté mi Furyoku."

Dicho esto, simplemente se marchó, seguido por su espíritu que parecía algo contrito. Había vuelto todo un escándalo mucho mayor del que nunca debió haber sido. Jun le pediría explicaciones y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente hasta tener una que le convenciera. ¿Qué le podía decir? La conversación ya era embarazosa de por sí y su hermana no tardaría en captar el mismo subtexto que había captado él. Después de todo, Jun era bastante observadora y más bien terminaría agregando más leña al fuego.

Porque, todo el espectáculo se había dado ya que él, en el fondo, se aferraba a las palabras de Pirika como quién se aferra a un salvavidas estando perdido en medio del océano.

"Yo, lamento… siento mucho haberme tardado."

Luego de que Len saliera de la habitación, Jun le había seguido rápidamente, dejando a Pirika a solas con Dietrich y su espíritu acompañante. Concentrándose en la tarea de cortar las lechugas y luego de colocar a freír las croquetas que había armado, logró al fin disminuir el temblor de sus manos. Sabía que ni siquiera en una pelea contenida podía hacerle frente a Len, y había sido lo suficientemente descuidada como para enojarlo a esos extremos. Con la entrada de Jun y el resto, había podido relajarse lo suficiente para guardar el amuleto que sostenía fuertemente en la mano. Sólo esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

"Nah, no pasa nada." Replicó, colocando las croquetas ya reposadas en un plato y procediendo con la siguiente tanda.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó entonces la doctora, a medio camino de vaciar la vaporera mirándola fijamente. "Estás algo pá… tu rostro casi no tiene color."

Pirika se llevó una mano al estómago, pero al final lo descartó con un movimiento.

"No me pasa nada, en serio. Terminemos con esto que Mari debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento."

En efecto, Marion Phauna hizo su entrada poco después. La chica había dejado de lado sus trajes de lolita a favor del kimono que les servía de uniforme a las chicas que trabajaban en el Funbari Onsen. Por el contrario, aún mantenía la misma expresión melancólica que llevara cuando era parte del grupo de Hao durante el Torneo de Shamanes. Quizá incluso más acusada que antes, debido a la sensación de haber perdido su lugar de pertenencia, muy para la consternación de su empleadora.

"¿Qué tienen listo?" Preguntó, en el murmullo que habían aprendido a asociar a ella.

"Todo lo que ves en la mesa." Intervino Dietrich, pelando algunos huevos duros en el chorro de agua fría. "Pero hay que armar todavía los platos."

La chica asintió quedamente, dedicándose a la tarea. Fausto pasó por allí distraídamente, yendo a parar al refrigerador de donde no salió por algunos minutos.

"Te luce." Dijo al cabo de un rato de servir porciones más o menos equivalentes de arroz en los varios platos arreglados en el mostrador.

Pirika y Dietrich se miraron sin saber a qué se refería.

"Tu cabello." Dijo al final, señalando en la dirección general a la joven alemana. "Te luce. Tu rostro se ve más lleno."

Dietrich se llevó una mano a la nuca, donde ahora acababa la que antes fuera una larga melena rubia que nada tenía que envidiar a la que llevaba Marion todavía acomodada en dos coletas. Le había dolido mucho despedirse de él, pero Jun había hecho un buen trabajo para emparejarlo.

"Gracias." Dijo algo sonrojada, llevando hasta la mesa los huevos duros pelados y procediendo acortarlos a la mitad para colocarlos en el plato.

Entre las tres, lograron armar la cena para los huéspedes y Marion y Ditrich se encargaron de llevarlas hasta el comedor, en donde las esperaba Kanna para finalizar con las labores del día. Luego de la cena, los huéspedes por lo general se mantenían apartados, si bien había algunos que hacían algún tipo de solicitud, pero eran los de menos.

"Heeey."

Acababan de lavar y guardar todo, dando comienzo a la preparación de la comida para los residentes cuando Matilda Matisse, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Al igual que Marion, Matilda había empezado a trabajar en el Funbari Onsen porque sentía que no tenía un lugar al cuál pertenecer. Al menos en apariencia lograba encajar, pero realmente ninguna de las integrantes del Hana Gumi se llegaría a sentir en casa allí.

La chica llevaba el largo cabello naranja, que había estado dejando crecer, amarrado en un moño al que no podía dejar de añadir su toque personal, haciéndolo lucir como una calavera, al más puro estilo del Jack O'Lantern. Al haberle tocado salir a acompañar a Ryu con las compras, en esos momentos llevaba ropa civil abrigada, en contraposición a los kimonos que vestían sus compañeras.

"Yo que ustedes dejaría de hacer lo que están haciendo y ayudaría más bien a guardar las compras." Dijo, alegremente. El resto del grupo la miró con desconcierto. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder la cabeza. "No me vean así, la _Señora Anna _llegó con nosotros. ¿Recuerdan la sorpresa que les dije?"

Con algo de recelo, fue Kanna la que se animó a seguir a Matilda hasta la entrada, en donde se encontró con que Ryu descargando las bolsas de víveres. Sin embargo, junto a las reposiciones de ingredientes acostumbrados había un grupo de bolsas que no encajaba y un par de cajas que la acompañaban.

"¡Oh Kanna! Lleva estos a la cocina ¿Si?" Le dijo Ryu, mientras intentaba llevar todas las bolsas que no pertenecían a la nevera en un solo viaje a la alacena.

"¿Por qué te quedas allí parada?" Dijo una voz glacial a su espalda que hizo que incluso la dura Kanna sudara frío y rápidamente trató de esconder el cigarrillo apagado que llevaba en los labios. "Lleva una de las bolsas a la cocina y Matty llevará la otra. ¿Has visto a Yoh?"

"Sí _Señora_ _Anna_, no _Señora_ _Anna_." Replicó la Joven, tomando inmediatamente la bolsa que le habían encargado. Tenía lo que parecían ser varios bentos preparados, lo que la asustó aún más. Es decir, ¿Anna Kyouyama comprando comida para llevar? Definitivamente un combustible para pesadillas.

En su camino a la cocina, las chicas se cruzaron con Len, que iba en camino contrario. Tamao había también llegado con el grupo y fue ella quién le encargó una de las cajas y la otra quedó para Ryu. Allí fue donde encontraron la verdadera sorpresa.

Horo-Horo y Lee Pailong habían bajado cada uno un kotatsu del piso superior y estaban ocupados instalándolos en la parte techada del patio. Para ese momento, alguien había convencido al resto de las chicas que en verdad no tenían que cocinar, así que estaban ocupadas en otras tareas, como calentar agua y leche en una tetera. Kanna dejó la bolsa que llevaba en una de las mesas, seguida por Matilda. Al abrirlas, descubrieron que en efecto se trataba de bentos identificados para cada uno.

Los bentos se fueron repartiendo, conforme iban identificando los nombres. Yoh bajó al poco rato, con Redseb pisándole los talones y Seyram guiando los pasos de Hana, que hacía todo lo posible por adelantarse a su captora. Fue Asakura el que finalmente abrió las cajas que habían permanecido olvidadas en un rincón donde Len y Lee las habían dejado. Dentro había tasas llenas con todos los implementos para preparar chocolate o té, de acuerdo a la preferencia de la persona cuyo nombre estaba escrito en ella.

El ambiente se relajó inmediatamente, y, conforme se les calentaba el estómago y el cuerpo, comenzaron a surgir bromas e historias del pasado. Había pequeñas tensiones, Dietrich se mantenía lo más alejada de Kororo y Horo-Horo, mientras que Len observaba detenidamente a este último. Por suparte, Len se mantenía lo más alejado posible de Pirika que, al igual que Jun, lo seguían atentamente a él. Además de eso, estaba la pregunta final, que nadie se atrevía a hacer en voz alta, particularmente cuando se hizo patente que la idea de esa improvisada fiesta podía venir independientemente de Anna, Yoh o Tamao. Si era de parte de Anna ¿Qué precio debían de pagar? Sin embargo, nada de eso impidió que todos, tanto shamanes como espíritus acompañantes, pudieran disfrutar de la mutua compañía en el calor de los kotatsu.

Después de todo, era la primera nevada del año.

**Fin de Capítulo.**

_Jeje, al final ¡Un capítulos nuevo! No es la gran cosa, sino que la reescritura me sacó otro. Me di cuenta de que había apurado demasiado las cosas y se veía como algo para salir del paso. Aproveché para agregar algunas escenas de convivencia en la casa XD. Es pero que realmente sea para mejor…_

_¡Nos leemos en otra!_


	5. En Casa

"Buenas tardes, por favor pasajeros del vuelo M1740 con destino a Melbourne, hora 5:35 PM, por favor aproxímense a las áreas de control. Evite retrasos en los vuelos. Muchas gracias."

El anuncio por los altoparlantes fue seguido de lo que debía ser el mismo en un inglés con marcado acento. Manta Oyamada se rascó la cabeza, completamente aburrido. Hacía ya más de hora y media que se había acabado la batería de su laptop pero Ryu se negaba a moverse de su sitio, por temor a perder su posición privilegiada en el momento en que Lyserg (2) llegara y lo perdiera entre la gente. Bueno, al menos ahora sólo era aburrimiento y no la incertidumbre que había pasado durante buena parte del día, antes de distinguir entre la multitud el enorme copete de Ryu.

Y es que, estando el aeropuerto tan lejos de Funbrai Gaoka, Anna decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo considerable el enviar a dos grupos a recorrer la distancia, siendo que Manta y Lyserg habían coincidido en la fecha de su llegada. Desafortunadamente, nadie le avisó a Manta, que llegaba temprano en la mañana y que llegó a pensar que se habían olvidado de él. La sensación de abandono se incrementó por el hecho de que no podía conseguir comunicarse con la posada, por más que lo intentara y al final terminó pasando todo el día debatiéndose entre esperar a que sus amigos llegaran (o no) o llamar a casa y conseguir un transporte hasta la posada.

Las cosas cambiaron en cuanto Ryu llegó. El aburrimiento era infinitamente mejor a la incertidumbre y, curiosamente, Tokageroh había sido una buena fuente de noticias y a estas alturas ya Oyamada estaba enterado de la situación en la casa y todas las cosas que había ocurrido en el ínterin.

"¡Oh! ¡Allí viene! ¡Lyserg! ¡Lyseeeeeerg!"

La súbita exclamación de Ryu, acompañada de grandes aspavientos para llamar la atención del inglés provoco que Manta, recostado como estaba de la pierna del shaman, cayera al suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Ya llegó?" Preguntó, poniéndose de pie mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. A pesar de ponerse de puntillas, no conseguía ver nada a través de la marea de gente que llegaba en el mismo vuelo. Al menos, hasta que estas se despejaron un poco y pudo distinguir la elegante figura que se dirigía hasta ellos.

Lyserg aún no había dado el estirón que le correspondía, pero ya había aprendido a manejarse de forma diferente, haciéndole lucir mayor y más distinguido. También había cambiado su característico sobretodo verde por uno mucho más sobrio, que ahora llevaba colgando del brazo que aún era reminiscente de cierto detective ficticio muy famoso al que Lyserg admiraba.

El inglés se les acercó con calma, impasible ante los aspavientos de Ryu y les saludó efusivamente a ambos. Ryu le abrazó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo y provocando la risita de un grupo de chicas que pasaban cerca. Lyserg permitió que lo hiciera pero remarcó que aún les quedaba un largo viaje por delante. Umemiya aceptó, guiándolos rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, en dónde Muscle Boy custodiaba las dos motos, con sus respectivos sidecares, que les servirían de transporte. Al verlos, el enorme hombre apagó la colilla de su cigarro contra el piso, les saludó y ayudó a montar en el equipaje entre las dos motos, comenzando así el viaje hasta la posada. No tomó mucho para que el estrés del día y el cansancio del viaje desde Estados Unidos le pasaran factura a Manta, que no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

"Oi, ¡Manta!"

Oyamada abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse a Ryu a pocos centímetros de su cara. Luego del sobresalto inicial, Manta por fin identificó el lugar en que se encontraba. Ya era noche cerrada y había una pila de materiales de construcción a un lado pero las luces encendidas de la posada lo invitaban a entrar casi de inmediato.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Manta cuando abrió la puerta principal.

Y ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en su vida en los que agradeció no haber crecido absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, un enorme proyectil pasó rozando por encima de donde él estaba parado, levantado su cabello con a onda de viento que le siguió. Ryu y Lyserg no tardaron en aparecer atrás de él, pretendiendo investigar lo que había ocurrido. La escena que encontraron… bueno…

En primer lugar, estaba Marion, la autora del proyectil con su OverSoul Chuck Rocket Head apuntándoles directamente. Aún salía humo del revólver que sostenía el muñeco, pero era poco comparado al que figurativamente salía de sus orejas. La chica normalmente calmada y aburrida tenía una mirada de enojo considerable, lo suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

No conforme con eso, Matilda estaba a unos pocos metros, sosteniendo lo que podría fácilmente ser un cadáver rubio (aún tenía pies, así que quedaba descartada como fantasma) y que de otra forma estaría simplemente tirada en el suelo. Detrás de ellas, acabando de entrar por la puerta estaba un muy magullado Len, que usaba a Horo-Horo de soporte para poder tenerse en pie, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven más alto.

Pero la visión que más terror daba era Anna. De brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, su aura asesina era aumentada por la presencia de Zenki y Kouki a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Ryu, entrando en la casa antes de Manta. Anna le miró con fiereza y el enorme hombre tuvo la decencia de retroceder.

"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo." Intervino Anna con un tono glacial, mirando con recelo a los recién llegados.

"Pervertido." Añadió Marion, haciéndolo aún más amenazante por lo suave del murmullo. Y por el hecho de que todavía estaba apuntando a la entrada con Chuck Rocket sin la más mínima intención de bajarlo.

"¡Eh! ¡NO! ¡Nosotros acabamos de llegar! ¡En serio!" Se defendió Manta, agitando frenéticamente los brazos. Le pareció sentir que algo se movía con rapidez entre sus piernas pero en ese preciso momento el peligro que corría su cabeza era su prioridad.

"Manta tiene razón." Intervino Lyserg, completamente calmado e incluso con una sonrisa. "Acabamos de llegar, así que no hay forma de que nos hayamos visto involucrados en lo que sea que haya ocurrido. Lo cual, por cierto, tampoco estamos al tanto."

Anna les miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, particularmente a Lyserg, que permanecía impasible. Por el contrario, Manta estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios, incapaz de sostener el escrutinio por mucho tiempo más.

"Como quieras." Dijo la Itako finalmente, haciendo desaparecer a Zenki y Kouki con un chasquido de sus dedos. "Pero que quede claro, como encuentre al culpable, no se podrá escapar de mí ni en la Otra Vida."

Lyserg asintió quedamente, ante lo que Anna sólo lo miró con mayor desconfianza.

"Matty, encárgate de Di y de estos dos." Añadió, dándoles finalmente la espalda. "Ryu, Mari, vengan conmigo."

Ryu obedeció de inmediato, mientras que Marion no parecía querer moverse de su sitio hasta que, ante un _Ahora _de Anna, finalmente dejó salir a Chuck del muñeco, que procedió a flotar a su lado mientras la chica se perdía en el interior de la casa. Esto dejó libre a Matilda para que se les acercara.

"No te preocupes por nosotros ahora." Intervino Lyserg. "Por lo pronto voy a intentar enviar un mensaje a casa de que llegué bien. Además creo que tu amiga necesita ayuda."

La chica asintió, y se cargó en cuerpo que estaba en el suelo (aparentemente bien vivo, sólo que desmayada) en el hombro, para llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar. Hasta que Mattilda no se perdió también de vista, Manta no se dejó caer al suelo, acompañándolo además con un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

"Veamos." La voz de Liserg le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver en qué andaba su compañero, que de plano no había intentado dar con el celular. Por el contrario, hacía regresar su Homing Pendulum al aparato que llevaba asociado a la muñeca, que era a su vez lo que le había pasado entre las piernas anteriormente. Para el completo shock de Manta, dicho péndulo regresó arrastrando a un niño, que, a pesar del ojo morado, la nariz hinchada y sangrante y la poca interacción que había tenido con él en el pasado, Lyserg pudo reconocer fácilmente. "Así que tú eres el causante de todo este alboroto ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Lo que haya sido, debió haber sido horrible." Intervino Manta, estudiando al prisionero con los brazos cruzados. "No recuerdo haber visto a Anna tan enojada antes."

Amarrado como estaba, Redseb sólo volteó la cara con un gesto obstinado como muestra de que no iba a decir nada.

"Quizá debería entregarte y que Anna misma nos explique."

"No… No, ¡Espera!" El prospecto de Lyserg finalmente logró sacar una reacción del niño, debidamente aterrado.

"Hmm…" Lyserg lo estudió detenidamente, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano derecha que deshizo la posesión de objetos.

"¡¿Eh?!"

La reacción de sorpresa de Manta, aunque más ruidosa, no fue nada comparada con la de Redseb, que siguió con ojos como platos el movimiento de la pequeña hada mientras Morphine llegaba a ocupar un espacio alrededor del hombro de su shaman.

"Vamos a hacer algo." Dijo, acallando las protestas de Manta con un gesto. "No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido, o le contaré a Anna quién fue el culpable esta vez y pagarás por dos crímenes de una vez. ¿De acuerdo?" El chico asintió quedamente, aún sin comprender del todo su suerte. "Mientras tanto, deberías hacer algo respecto a ese ojo morado o no vas a engañar a nadie."

Ni hubo terminado de decirlo cuando Redseb se había llevado una mano a la zona afectada y se puso de pie sobándola delicadamente. Luego hizo una torpe reverencia de agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo, por entre la zona en construcción, encontrando recovecos que sólo un niño podría.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Lyserg?" Preguntó Manta, una vez que su prisionero se hubo marchado.

"¿Hmm?" El joven inglés hizo un gesto pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Entregarlo ahora no va a placar a Anna. Por el contrario, si lo libero, consigo su agradecimiento y eso es algo que puedo usar a mi favor. De ecuerdo a lo que dijo Ryu, bien podría serme útil eventualmente."

"Eso es muy bajo."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Oigan ustedes." Una nueva voz irrumpió en la discusión, con Matilda habiendo reaparecido recientemente en la entrada. "Muévanse ahora o no respondo. No es como si no tuviera nada más que hacer."

Con un gesto de asentimiento, ambos recién llegados recobraron sus maletas, que habían quedado relegadas en la entrada luego de que Muscle Boy huyera al ver a Anna y siguieron a la chica para que les indicara sus habitaciones. Lyserg quedó en la misma habitación con Horo-Horo y Len, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba a la vista por lo pronto. Manta, por el contrario, quedó en la habitación de Ryu, un espacio tan pequeño que, cuando no había huéspedes, su dueño prefería usar la sala.

No pudieron reunirse todos hasta la hora de la cena, en la que el comedor bullía con una gran actividad. Fueron presentados prácticamente de inmediato a la chica que habían visto desmayada anteriormente, que resultaba ser la sucesora de Fausto VII como la doctora del grupo. Horo-Horo y Leen, que habían desaparecido misteriosamente luego de que Anna se hiciera cargo de la situación, ocupaban sus respectivos puestos uno al lado del otro, con el primero haciéndose notar más que nunca y el segundo mucho más recuperado en comparación al aspecto lamentable que ofrecía cuando lo vieran por primera vez. La nariz hinchada y el ojo morado de Redseb también habían desaparecido prácticamente por completo, permitiéndole al niño poder pasar completamente desapercibido. Ryu proveía plato tras palto de sushi hasta que todos estuvieron llenos y, al menos Kanna y Matilda parecían también entrar en el humor de la fista.

El momento fue aprovechado por recién llegados y residentes por igual para ponerse a corriente de lo que había sucedido en los últimos tres años. Con respecto a la boda, los comentarios eran más comedidos, debido a la amenazadora presencia de Anna, que aún se notaba visiblemente enfadada e Yoh sólo se reía quedamente. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Horo-Horo que, una vez a salvo en su habitación, comenzó a quejarse de TODO lo que no había podido durante la cena. Lyserg le había seguido el juego, divertidos hasta que Len, completamente harto, les mandó a callar de mala manera. Horo-Horo le ignoró olímpicamente, hasta que el joven chino sacó a Hou Rai Ken y la cosa derivó a los golpes.

Hubieran podido seguir toda la noche, de no ser porque una muy molesta Kanna Bismarch les tomó por sorpresa, logrando usar a Ashcroft para dejarlos a ambos completamente noqueados, regresando el relativo silencio a la casa.

Manta escuchaba todo durante el intervalo entre los fuertes ronquidos de Ryu, en la habitación continua. A pesar de que había logrado hacerse un lugar en América y, en general le iba bastante bien, nunca podría sentirse tan en casa como en aquélla posada llena de locos.

_**2**__- Hmmm, sé que Lyserg afirma que la primera vez que visitó Funbari fue el día de la reunión, pero concédanme esta pequeña licencia, ¿Vale?_

**Fin de Capítulo.**

_Debido a fuerzas ajenas a mi voluntad (voy a viajar), la próxima semana no voy a actualizar. La semana de arriba toca el capítulo que es más o menos lo que está posteado en el siguiente y de allí la boda, que también fue dividida en dos…_

_Nos leemos del próximo lunes en ocho días…_


	6. Fuerza de Cambio

Manta y Lyserg eran los últimos en llegar, puesto que, por razones obvias, Chocolove no podría unírseles. Su efecto en la casa fue casi instantáneo, con todos felices por su llegada. Manta aún era básicamente el mismo paranoico y exagerado enano cabezón que siempre había sido, aunque parecía haber olvidado cómo vivir con tantos fantasmas a su alrededor. Cada vez que entraba al baño o, dicho sea de paso, prácticamente cualquier habitación, y encontrar allí algún no vivo. Considerando que a estas alturas ya la casa estaba llena prácticamente por shamanes y sus espíritus acompañantes, era toda una sorpresa que no hubiera terminado con un infarto al segundo día de haber llegado.

Lyserg era otra historia por completo. Si era sincero, Len estaba tan contento como los demás de tenerlo de vuelta pero la llegada del joven inglés había modificado por completo la dinámica de la casa. Para empezar, estaba el curso de Análisis de Comportamiento que estaba tomando en Oxford y hacía parecer como si leyera las mentes de todos, particularmente porque los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y en una circunstancia tan particular como la Pelea de Shamanes. Varios habían expresado molestia al respecto pero a Len lo enervaba particularmente porque significaba que, de algún modo, entendía mejor que él mismo lo que ocurría con Horo-Horo. Pirika y Jun podían pensar y decir lo que quisieran pero que Lyserg también lo supiera añadía a todo un nuevo nivel que Len aún no estaba preparado para afrontar.

Aunado a eso, el compartir la habitación de ambos con Lyserg había coincidido con la repentina costumbre de Horo-Horo de desaparecerse por horas durante el día, a veces con su hermana pero la mayoría del tiempo por sí solo. Esto significaba una disminución drástica de las oportunidades de Len de estar a solas con Horo-Horo, a pesar de los intentos cada vez menos sutiles de Pirika. En resumidas cuentas, Len andaba con un fusible bastante corto, descargándose a menudo con la causa de su frustración: Horo-Horo, lo que a su vez implicó un aumento exponencial de los enfrentamientos entre ambos, para diversión de algunos y exasperación de otros.

Al menos ya prácticamente ninguno de los dos les tocaba interactuar directamente con los familiares Asakura. Ya todos los iban a ser acomodados lo estaban donde debían, aunque eso podía someterse a interpretación pero eran las Hana-Gumi, Tamao y Dietrich las que debían lidiar con ellos. El esfuerzo de los chicos, Jun y Pirika iba más destinado a la boda que, estando a la vuelta de la esquina, era prácticamente lo único que podía ocupar su tiempo. Gracias a los Grandes Espíritus que Anna no tenía parientes propios o la palabra _Bridezilla _habría cobrado un nuevo significado y unas dimensiones alarmantes. Hana tampoco ayudaba mucho, puesto que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Tamao, el pequeño no cejaba en su intento de unirse al ajetreo que lo rodeaba y armar escándalo cada vez que podía o cuando sentía que no le prestaban suficiente atención.

"¡Argh! Juro que no entiendo que es todo este alboroto." Exclamó Horo-Horo, molesto luego de haber soportado una regañina por haber llegado tarde.

Quedaban sólo dos días para el evento, lo que implicaba que ya era hora de realizar el verdadero andamiaje, tanto de la ceremonia como de la recepción. Ya un grupo se encontraba en el Templo, adecuando el espacio y decorándolo. En Funbari Onsen, otro grupo hacía lo propio en el patio, donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción. Ryu estaba terminando de armar el segundo de los dos grandes toldos bajo los cuales se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y Len trabajaba despejando la capa de nieve que se había acumulado durante la noche anterior. Por su parte, Horo-Horo ya había terminado de ensamblar y ubicar las mesas de acuerdo al complicado plan que Jun les había dicho y ahora se encargaba de distribuir la, según él interminable pila de sillas de madera alrededor de cada una de ellas. A decir verdad, lo que hacía era lanzarlas de cualquier manera, para que luego Lyserg diligentemente las acomodara de manera más aceptable, consultando constantemente el plano que le habían dado. Pailong también ayudaba, apilando las cajas de vajilla en un lugar más accesible que el almacén donde habían permanecido hasta entonces y que serían el próximo paso.

"Si esos dos fueran ainu, hace rato que estarían casados, con sólo la mitad de los problemas que están causando ahora." Horo-Horo continuó con su perorata. "Más aún con el mocoso ése dando vueltas por allí."

Señaló al pequeño Hana que, descansando en el regazo de Jun, ignoraba el juguete de vivos colores que Tamao agitaba al alcance de sus manitas a favor de Morphine, que volaba a su alrededor, sin ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles. Redseb, que había llegado con los menús y los señaladores de ubicación, también se entretuvo siguiendo los movimientos del hada durante un rato.

"¿No celebran las bodas en tu tribu Horo-Horo?" Preguntó Ryu, que entre tanta palabrería sobre bodas y la presencia de Lyserg andaba de muy buen humor y bastante romántico. El ainu tensó los hombros como única senal de que la conversación estaba tomando un cariz que no le agradaba, pero después de todo el mismo había sido el que le había dado pie para ello.

"Meh, hay una ceremonia que se parece bastante a un intercambio de regalos y que puedes terminar en un solo día. Pero es sólo algo simbólico hasta que no obtienes una casa y no obtienes la casa hasta que tienes un hijo. Fin de la historia."

"Sabes, lo haces parecer como si fuera la peor de las condenas que pudieran imputarte." Intervino Lyserg. "¿O es que lo que te molesta es precisamente que se te hable tanto de eso?"

Bingo. Un temblor involuntario y una silla lanzada con más fuerza de la necesaria indicaban que Lyserg había dado en el blanco. Toda la atención, incluida la de las chicas estaba en Horo-Horo, por lo que Len, que hacía rato había dejado de lado su intento de eliminar los escurridizos copos de nieve pasaba desapercibido a pesar de no perderse ni una palabra.

"Vale. No es para tanto." Cortó de nuevo Diethel, para darle un respiro. "Supongo que ahora no es un buen momento, pero seguramente a futuro sea algo que tengas en mente."

Honestamente, fue un intento de ayudar, pero pareció empeorar más bien las cosas.

¡CRACK!

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Horo-Horo cuando la pata de la última silla lanzada decidió no continuar soportando dicho abuso y se separó del resto del cuerpo. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la parte de atrás de su cabeza al recuperar la pieza de madera del suelo. Conocía las implicaciones, considerando que el mueble siniestrado era alquilado y a nombre de quién estaba el depósito, por lo que más le valía que el daño fuera reparable. Afortunadamente para su cabeza e integridad física, podía repararlo si conseguía una lija, martillo y clavos.

El intento de distracción, sin embargo, fue completamente ignorado. Pronto, la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos y las chicas (a quienes también tanta charla de bodas había dejado con un humor un poco raro), alentada por su aparente negación a tocar el tema, fue demasiado insistente como para que pudiera fingir ignorancia.

"No es que no lo haya considerado," Comenzó, mirando la pata de la silla de manera ausente. Len abandonó toda pretensión de continuar barriendo y le miraba fijamente. "es sólo que… ¿Cómo decirlo?" Y fue allí que su expresión cambió por completo. De pensativa y ausente, logró formar una mueca que a su vez se veía contrito y mostraba una gran sonrisa, con todo y llevándose la mano a la nuca. "¿Quién va a defender a Pirika entonces?"

Poco faltó para que la improvisada concurrencia cayera al suelo por la sorpresa. O por lo menos, la mayoría. Len entrecerró los ojos y reanudó su tarea de barrer nieve, tratando de mantener unidos los dos pedazos del mango que había partido a base de puro Furyoku. Los demás podían haber creído su acto, pero no era la primera vez que Horo-Horo los engañaba mostrando una personalidad despreocupada.

"Oigan muchachos, ¿Qué hacen?"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¿Qué no ves lo que estamos haciendo? ¡Estamos armando tu boda, idiota!" Explotó el shaman de hielo, con una vea pulsante en la frente y agitando amenazadoramente la pata de la silla, que se suponía debía mantener escondida.

Impertérrito, Yoh tomó a su bebé de brazos de Tamao y lo lanzó al aire, provocándole que riera con deleite. Le dijo algunas palabras en voz chillona y se lo puso bajo el brazo como si fuera un saco, ante lo que el niño pataleó riéndose.

"Se supone que debo impedir que peleen." Dijo, mirando significativamente a Len, puesto que había sido el pico en su Furyoku lo que le había alertado. "No se pueden dar el lujo de romper siquiera una parte de las cosas que tienen cerca ahora."

"Bah, Amo Yoh. No ha ocurrido nada." Ryu, que no había sentido nada, saltó en su defensa.

Yoh se encogió de hombros, haciendo algo más de fuerza para contrarrestar los intentos de Hana por soltarse, lo que invariablemente lo hubiera llevado a dar con el suelo.

"Por cierto Ryu, Annita quiere que le digas si aún te falta algo para cocinar mañana. Y tú, tienes que tomar un baño antes de que tu mamá llegue." Esto último lo añadió a su hijo que, habiendo dejado de dalo toda pretensión, comenzó en serio a intentar soltarse del agarre de su progenitor.

"¡Por supuesto Don Yoh! Iré en n segundo, ya casi termino aquí."

Luego de asentir, se llevó a su hijo y ambos ingresaron a la casa. Sin embargo, antes de que se perdiera de vista completamente, Horo-Horo le dio alcance.

"¡Oye Yoh! ¿De casualidad tienes una lija?"

"Es curioso. Horo-Horo realmente debe estar teniendo problemas como para haber reaccionado así. ¿Te ha dicho algo?"

Lyserg se acercó a Len con un gesto pensativo, una vez que el aludido se hubo marchado. Len, que había dejado de lado la escoba y estaba ocupado en poner el mantel en la que sería la mesa de la comida miró de soslayo en la dirección en que lo había visto por última vez.

"No sé de que hablas." Respondió, con tono autoritativo. "Ese idiota no podría formar un pensamiento tan complejo."

Mentira, vil mentira y Len lo sabía. También Lyserg, pero había decidido que ya había causado suficiente incomodidad por un día.

"Tú lo conoces mejor que yo." Concedió. "En lo personal siempre me ha costado un poco leer a Horo-Horo."

Len no dijo nada, continuando en su tarea de vestir las mesas. Lyserg le dejó estar, sumándose más bien al juego que Seyram y Redseb habían convertido su tarea de asignar los puestos. Horo-Horo se les unió un buen rato después, para buscar la silla en piezas. Se quedó un con ellos hasta que Tamao anunció la hora de la cena, momento en que aprovechó para salir corriendo a esconder la silla de Anna hasta que esta estuviera reparada.

Al menos es noche, se abstuvieron de pelearse.

**Fin de Capítulo.**


	7. Gala

Como una ceremonia dedicada a la fortificación de una de las familias de shamanes más poderosa y antigua, la boda de Yoh y Anna estaba por todo lo alto. Al menos en lo que le correspondía a la familia. Cuando las cosas le tocaban directamente a los celebrados, tendían más a abaratar los costos debido a que aún estaban en proceso de terminar las reconstrucciones de la posada. En primer lugar, la recepción se realizaría en los terrenos del Funbari Onsen y la comida sería completamente hecha en casa, principalmente por Ryu y Tamao, pero con la ayuda, en mayor o menor medida de todos. Las cantidades de trabajo implicadas en el proceso habían generado un sentimiento de hastío, en el que la idea generalizada era que, cuanto antes terminara todo, mejor. Sin embargo, al llegar el día, quedó completamente reemplazado por la idea de que realmente todo había valido la pena.

El día empezó temprano, cuando lo que parecía un ejército de peluqueras y modistas llegó temprano en la madrugada para comenzar con los preparativos. Llegaban con cajas en las que estaban cuidadosamente guardados los kimonos que iban a ser usados, y todos los accesorios necesarios, además de un montón de instrumentos para los que ni siquiera Lyserg podía conjeturar su función. Tres de ellos se encargaron de Yoh, al que despertaron de malos modos antes de llevárselo arrastrando de la habitación entre súplicas de auxilio. El novio fue entonces sustituido por Keiko, Kino, Tamao y Pirika, que iban a formar parte del cortejo. Lucían más despejadas, pero de ningún modo con mayor albedrío que el que había tenido Yoh. Las mujeres tomaron rápidamente el control y se movían con eficacia, logrando controlar incluso a Kino, que había sacado a relucir su pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas en el shamanismo.

Anna se tomó las cosas con más calma e incluso con un inusitado silencio. Al igual que las otras, aceptó cuando le lavaron el cabello y lo imbuyeron con cera de abejas perfumada. Soportó que le tironearan y enrollaran la larga melena castaña aún mucho después de que habían terminado con las otras cuatro y la llenaran con tal cantidad de accesorios que probablemente le doblaran el peso de la cabeza y duplicaran su esfuerzo sólo para mantenerse erguida. Y aún así no dijo ni una palabra hasta que le mostraron el primero de los kimonos que iba a vestir. Era una pieza fantástica de color blanco, con bordados que, a pesar del mismo color realzaban la pieza, dándole un estilo aún más delicado. Era de doble forro y llevaba relleno en algunas partes por lo que lo debían mantener entre dos personas para que Anna pudiera apreciarlo a plenitud.

"Kakeshita." Murmuró la Itako, pasando la mano suavemente por la tela.

Sólo el temblor de su voz traicionó qué era lo que ocurría con ella. Keiko se desembarazó de las modistas que se encargaban de colocarle a ella su kimono y cogió las manos de Anna entre las suyas.

"Tranquila." Le dijo, con suavidad y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Lo de hoy es sólo la confirmación de lo que ya nosotros sabemos desde hace tiempo. Hoy los Grandes Espíritus te reconocerán como parte de nuestra familia."

Anna asintió quedamente y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejó a Keiko intrigada pero la modista había sido lo suficientemente paciente con ella hasta ese punto y la jaló para que volviera a prestar atención a su propio atuendo. Debido al color de los uniformes de Funbari Onsen, habían desechado el rosado como elección, por lo que el cortejo vestiría de un color anaranjado bastante festivo, y un patrón floral que escondía el diseño del árbol que era el símbolo de la familia Asakura. Incluso el kimono de Pirika lo llevaba, pese a no formar realmente parte de la familia, como en algún momento había comentado una de las tías más molestas, pero que no había reportado ningún tipo de cambio en los planes.

Hasta que la modista principal, una mujer bastante mayor con rostro estricto y del color macilento relacionado al envenenamiento por plomo, no dio el visto bueno a la colocación del Kakeshita, Anna no fue presentada con el siguiente. A diferencia del kimono blanco, el Uchikake era de colores vivos y brillantes. Era un kimono de color rojo, ornamentado con diferentes patrones, incluyendo el árbol de la familia Asakura en color blanco y bastante más conspicuo y con más repeticiones que los del cortejo. Estaba hecho de varias capas de seda, lo que lo hacía más ligero y suave, a pesar de tener también algún tipo de relleno en la parte más baja. Keiko dejó escapar una exclamación al verlo, perdiendo la compostura que había sido capaz de mantener hasta ese momento.

"¿Ese es?" Preguntó Kino, aproximándose a ella mientras hacía que su modista la persiguiera tratando de llevar el obi a su posición debida, algo nada fácil debido a la estatura de la anciana.

Keiko asintió, embargada por la emoción, pero luego recordó que la Itako era incapaz de verla, por lo que repitió la respuesta en voz alta.

"Este es el mismo Uchikake que usé yo en mi boda." Le dijo a Anna. "Y Kino antes de mí."

La anciana hizo un sonido reprobatorio.

"Va más allá que eso." Acuñó, ofuscada. "Ni siquiera yo sé cuánto tiempo tiene en realidad."

Ante esto, Tamao y Pirika también se acercaron, para ver mejor la pieza, pero fueron desbandadas rápidamente con accesorios que demandaban una atención más prioritaria. Jun consiguió irrumpir en la habitación con una cámara, antes de que a Anna le colocaran el gorro blanco sobre su peinado y los pequeños adornos en forma de cuerno aún eran visibles. Para la ceremonia, la mayor de los Tao se había vestido con un qipao con el símbolo de la familia y un dragón tribal de líneas sencillas bordado. El diseño era mucho más sencillo de los que la mujer acostumbraba a usar pero la seda estaba teñida de manera tradicional y lo vivo de los colores tanto de la tela como de los hilos era indicativo suficiente de lo lujoso del mismo. Completaba su atuendo con un adorno de coral moteado para el pelo que, dependiendo de lo antiguo que fuera, podía fácilmente tratarse de un objeto de contrabando. Estuvo con ellas un buen rato, para la mortificación de las modistas, que no pudieron correrla hasta que todas estuvieron listas. Para ese momento ya sólo les quedaba marcharse.

En este punto, Anna prácticamente no podía moverse y necesitaba de la ayuda de una asistente incluso para poder caminar pero se veía radiante. La interrupción de Jun había levantado el aire formal que rodeaba la preparación de la novia, disipando a la vez los nervios iniciales de la Itako. La casa estaba ya prácticamente vacía, con los invitados en el templo para ese momento. Sólo quedaba el grupo de camareros que iban a servir en la recepción, y algunos de los miembros de menor rango, encargados de asegurarse de mantenerlos vigilados mientras tanto. El cortejo pasó sin prestarles demasiada atención para subirse al auto que las esperaba para llevarlas a ellas también al templo. Cuando este se detuvo, Anna volvió a recurrir a su silencio, enredando subrepticiamente las manos.

Sin embargo, para el momento en el que el cortejo caminó hasta el altar, donde le esperaba Yoh, ataviado con el tradicional negro y blanco, acompañado por Mikihisa, ni siquiera la temible Anna Kyoyâma podía ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que le adornaba el rostro y, sólo esta vez, decidió que no se sentiría avergonzada al respecto. Éste era su día y el de Yoh.

Cuando llegó hasta él y el resto del cortejo se hubo ubicado al lado que le correspondía, el sacerdote hizo su aparición. Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Shaman King, Hao Asakura en toda la parafernalia de un sacerdote Shinto. Esa aparición causó reacciones bastante viscerales en los asistentes, particularmente los Guerreros Elementales que, debido al exceso de parientes Asakura no habían formado parte del cortejo de Yoh. Horo-Horo y Len se habían puesto de pie con presteza y los puños crispados, en el caso del segundo volcando la silla que ocupada, sobresaltando a los que los rodeaban. Lyserg optó por un enfoque más discreto, manteniéndose sentado pero realizando el Over Soul Homing Pendulum en espera de una señal por parte de Yoh. Ryu también había sacado su espada de madera y llamado a Tokageroh, en tanto que Fausto había optado por posesionar a Dietrich y entre ambos asegurar a Hana, que estaba a su cargo.

Sin embargo, Yoh estaba tan calmado como de costumbre, e incluso daba la impresión de que se lo esperaba, por lo que, a regañadientes, todos volvieron lentamente a sus posiciones originales. Hao lanzó un par de pullas, pero sabían mejor que decidirse a atacarlo exactamente en ese momento, por lo que la ceremonia dio inicio.

El principio fue bastante tradicional, con Hao pidiéndoles que se pusieran de pie para realizar algunas plegarias. Sin embargo, conforme continuaba y se aseguraba que Anna no iba a usar su infame _Izquierda Fantasma _contra él, so pena de quedarse sin boda; el discurso fue tornándose cada vez más bizarro. Los intercambios de promesas lo contrarrestaron con un poco más de normalidad, para que luego una pequeña sacerdotisa bastante mona, les entregara las copas y las llenara de sake. Ambos bebieron de ellas y las intercambiaron, luego de lo cual la sacerdotisa las llenó de nuevo y las repartió con el resto del séquito. Repitió lo mismo en dos ocasiones más, como parte de la tradición conocida como San San Kudo. Ahora era el turno de Hao de dar las bendiciones concernientes y declarar oficialmente a Yoh y Anna como marido y mujer. El Uchitake fue traído y, entre dos personas lo colocaron sobre los hombros de Anna, indicando el fin de su soltería. Mientras tanto, la pequeña sacerdotisa había estado repartiendo sake entre los asistentes, para culminar la ceremonia con un brindis final por la felicidad de la pareja.

Instados por el compulsivo encargado del templo, Keiko tomó la mano de su nuera, y Mikihisa la de su hijo, para comenzar la procesión que los llevaría a pie de vuelta al Funbari Onsen. Aquéllos que les iban a acompañar se unieron en una fila, curiosamente bastante ordenada gracias a la intervención de las sacerdotisas del templo, mientras que el resto se marchó en carro o simplemente tomó el autobús.

Detrás de los novios, y debido principalmente al incómodo atuendo que llevaba Anna en el que sólo podía dar pequeños pasos a por vez y que debía llevar a una ayudante en todo momento, la marcha fue lenta, pero nada que no hubieran predicho. Ni siquiera el hecho de que un grupo de turistas insistiera en tomar fotos de la procesión los detuvo demasiado, e incluso lograron sacarles algo de dinero por la molestia. Al llegar al hotel fueron recibidos por Redseb, que no se veía muy cómodo con su traje, y Seyram, engalanada con un vestido de volantes a juego. Medio a la carrera, los niños fueron ubicando a los invitados en sus sitios respectivos, transformándolo en una suerte de competencia entre ellos. Mientras tanto, Yoh y Anna eran sometidos a una sesión fotográfica completa, con cada una de las familias presentes y los invitados más importantes. No tuvieron ni tiempo de respirar una vez que terminaron, puesto que la modista se los llevó de vuelta al interior de la casa para hacer el siguiente cambio de ropa.

Al regresar, Yoh vestía un kimono idéntico al que había usado durante la ceremonia del templo, con la excepción de las arrugas, como indicó la modista. Por el contrario, a Anna la embutieron dentro de otro kimono con los colores de la familia Asakura, con el cuál ganaba una mayor movilidad, o al menos tanta como daba un kimono. Para ese momento, ya en el improvisado salón de recepción se habían llevado a cabo gran parte de la presentación de las familias y varios discursos al respecto. Nada más que una mera formalidad, considerando que Anna había sido absorbida por los Asakura desde mucho antes a esa fecha. Ambos pasaron a la tarima que había sido construida para la ocasión, para ser presentados por primera vez como Marido y Mujer, ganándose un fuerte aplauso de los asistentes.

Luego de las felicitaciones iniciales, les tocó pasar por cada mesa nuevamente, con Yoh presentando a Anna como su esposa y ella alabándolo de marea cortés y quizá algo sumisa, con frases ensayadas anteriormente. Horo-Horo se ganó un gruñido desaprobatorio por parte de Len, una mirada larga al cielo por parte de Lyserg y unas palabras condescendientes de Manta, todo al mismo tiempo y combinado con un viaje todo pagado por los cielos de Funbari Gaoka, cortesía de Anna. Todo esto gracias a un comentario poco respetuoso y bastante subido de tono cuando la pareja pasó por su puesto. De resto, el ritual continuó de forma más o menos civilizada, considerando que varias de los presentes pertenecían a facciones opuestas y, por lo menos la mitad eran espíritus acompañantes. Al concluir con la última mesa, Yoh y Anna nuevamente desaparecieron para hacer un último cabio de ropa y poder disfrutar finalmente de su propia fiesta.

Para el momento en que volvieron a salir, ya la mesa de comida había sido abierta, la banda había comenzado a tocar y las bebidas espirituosas llevaban rato rodando libremente, por lo que el ambiente formal se había disipado en su mayoría, sustituido por un ambiente festivo mucho más acorde con los dueños del Funbari Onsen.

_Respecto al capítulo, investigué un poco en internet, pero en definitiva, en realidad no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se celebra una boda tradicional en Japón, así que supongo que les tocará contentarse con esta pobre imitación… sorry._

**Fin de Capítulo**


	8. ¡Hora de la Fiesta!

Yoh no tardó demasiado y al salir nuevamente estaba vestido con un traje y con el largo cabello recogido en una cola. La chaqueta no le duró mucho, pues no tardó en quedar olvidada el resto de la noche en el espaldar de la primera silla que encontró. Estuvo hablando con sus amigos hasta que Anna bajó un buen rato después, con un vestido que, debido a su sencillez, contrastaba con los coloridos kimonos y enrevesados peinados que había utilizado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, lucía radiante y, por primera vez con total libertad de movimiento, por lo que no hay manera de decir que la deslucía. Apenas la vio, Yoh le susurró algo al oído que la hizo enrojecer pero que además le permitió llevarla hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde ya se empezaba a formar un amasijo de personas y fantasmas de todas las formas, colores y tamaños.

Entre ellos, Ryu intentaba atraer la atención de algunas de las féminas más jóvenes pero, aunque ciertamente le prestaban atención, no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. Por el contrario, si no corrían asustadas, la intención era netamente de burla. En realidad, habría tenido una buena oportunidad, considerando que ya para ese momento había circulado el rumor de su participación (y la de gran parte de los _empleados _del Funbari Onsen), no sólo en el Torneo de Shamanes, sino en la batalla que se llevó a cabo en la Tierra Prometida. El problema radicaba en que su pobre selección de vestuario y sus aspavientos, que rayaban ya en lo ridículo, tendían a ahuyentar a aquéllos que no lo conocieran demasiado bien.

Kanna estaba en el lado contrario del espectro al haber conseguido la atención de un joven de ascendencia latina que se había estado hospedando en el hotel. Prácticamente desde que el joven llegara, Kanna, Matilda, Marion y Dietrich habían estado sorteando las oportunidades en las que el trabajo las acercaba a él. Gracias a sus dotes de adivinación, Matilda era usualmente la ganadora pero esa noche la suerte le sonreía a Kanna, que en esos momentos disfrutaba haciendo alardes de la fuerza y habilidades de Ashcroft. Lejos de molestarse al respecto, el resto de las chicas, con los pulgares hacia arriba les dejaron a solas y se marcharon para buscar algo en qué entretenerse.

Marion tuvo que pasar un mal rato por culpa de Redseb. Seyram aún era algo introvertida y la enorme cantidad de gente la abrumaba demasiado como para quedarse fuera mucho más allá de su hora de dormir, que aprovechó para escurrirse. Redseb, por el contrario, se empecinó tanto en permanecer en la fiesta que finalmente Marion terminó por interrumpir la charla que mantenía con Jeanne para _gritarle_ que hiciera lo que quisiera. Actualmente dormía a pierna suelta debajo de una de las mesas pero en tan mala posición que estuvo a punto de provocar que Opacho besara el suelo de forma poco elegante. Afortunadamente para ella, Tona estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para evitarlo y, de paso, ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ofuscado, Lyserg no se la estaba pasando tan bien como debería. El esparcimiento del rumor acerca de su participación en el Torneo de Shamanes había traído consigo un aumento no deseado en la atención que recibía y no de una que le agradara. La excusa de una novia en Inglaterra no parecía surtir ningún efecto y hacía bastante rato que las sutilizas habían quedado atrás. ¡La última chica de plano le había pedido que se fueran a las aguas termales! Sazonado además con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas de cuál era su intención. Al menos consiguió hacerse con un refugio seguro, después de un rato, una vez que Manta lo hubo abandonado al reunir suficiente coraje para invitar a Marion a que le acompañara a la pista de baile. Ante la sorpresa y el regocijo de los amigos de Oyamada, la chica aceptó y ambos se dirigieron de buen grado al centro del toldo. Marion prácticamente debía cargarlo pero no parecía demasiado contrariada por el hecho y, entre ambos, tuvieron cuidado de esquivar a Fausto y Eliza. La pareja de fantasmas bailaba, encerrados en su propio mundo dentro de una burbuja. No les molestaba en lo absoluto que, debido a su posición algo infortunada, varias de las parejas les habían atravesado por descuido. Para aquéllos que lo hacían, sin embargo, no era algo divertido, Tamao trató de contener el gran escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, sin poder conseguirlo del todo. Al menos su acompañante, un primo lejano que en alguna oportunidad había pisado la mansión de los Asakura tuvo consideración de ella y la acompañó cuando decidió apartarse en busca de algo que la calentara.

La partida de Marion había dejado a Jeanne prácticamente acorralada. Compartía la mesa con una ofuscada Jun que no tenía demasiadas ganas de conversar, incluso cuando Phauna había estado con ellas. A decir verdad, tanto la joven Tao como la Doncella de Hierro habían causado sensación en el contingente masculino que había asistido a la fiesta. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las ganas de Jun de divertirse esa noche, tanto Lee Pailong como Marco habían llevado sus labores de guardianes a la enésima potencia. Con una expresión en el rostro que enorgullecería tanto a su padre como a su hermano menor, Jun no cejó en su intento de demostrar lo mucho que le contrariaba tal decisión. La estrategia funcionó, logrando que el Jiang-Si claudicara y la sacara a bailar él mismo. A pesar del éxito que le había dado a la chica Tao, Jeanne no se atrevía a tomar la misma dirección, así que cuando su insinuación de que Marco se uniera al concurso de tiro al blanco improvisado por Chuck no le resultó, optó por buscar un lugar en la mesa que compartían Pirika y Matilda.

Las armas de fuego (y proyectiles, considerando que más de un arco se había coleado al concurso) no eran los únicos protagonistas de la noche. Una conversación entre Tokagero y Amidamaru, a la que Basón se unió poco después, derivó en toda una compilación de historias de guerra de un nutrido grupo de usuarios de armas blancas. Estas iban sazonadas además con exhibiciones y la comparación entre dichas cuchillas. Considerándolo en contra de su filosofía, Amidamaru intentó mantenerse lo más al margen que le permitía la posibilidad de aprender algo de las experiencias de otros. Esto le funcionó hasta que una shaman morena, musculosa y de cabello rubio le presentó a su espíritu acompañante: el mismísimo y legendario Rey Arturo. Para el momento en que la mujer habló de su colección de espadas, que incluía una katana fabricada por Mosuke, el samurái estaba completamente perdido.

Entre todo el barullo y a riesgo de ser atravesado por alguno de los proyectiles sueltos, Horo-Horo había pasado la primera mitad de la fiesta entre emborracharse, comer y regocijarse en la atención que su título de Guerrero Elemental le profería. A pesar de que, en contraste con Lyserg, estuviera dispuesto a aprovechar su situación, en esos momentos estaba únicamente hablando animadamente con Dietrich. Desde que se conocieran, esta era probablemente la primera vez que ambos intercambiaban más de unas frases que no tuvieran nada que ver con mensajes o instrucciones. Eran ayudados en gran medida por el alcohol y porque Kororo parecía bastante entretenida con lo que hacía. La Koropokkuru estaba ocupada junto a Badbh en hacer nevar para un par de espíritus con forma de camaleón y una pequeña ave de pico largo y alas cortas que más parecía una fruta que un pájaro. Sin embargo, la conversación entre Horo-Horo y Dietrich se vio cortada abruptamente por el acercamiento de una voluptuosa joven de ojos rojos y el largo cabello violeta atado en un intrincado peinado de trenzas.

Con muchas bromas de por medio, Dietrich había estado describiendo a todas las huéspedes del hotel con las que Horo-Horo tenía oportunidad pero había decidido no mencionar siquiera a Mulina. A diferencia de Rafael, que en ese momento medía la fuerza de su propio ataque de justa contra el de Kanna, esta era una joven a la que las mucamas esquivaban como la plaga. Cuando no les quedaba más remedio, sorteaban el turno de a quién le correspondía, siendo la perdedora la que debía someterse al castigo. De tener la buena fortuna de no ser víctima de sus abusos, probablemente implicaba que dicha persona no se registrara siquiera en el radar de la mujer. La tipa tenía la costumbre de ignorar a todo aquél que no considerara lo suficientemente importante. Esa había sido la suerte de los chicos hasta que se descubrió que en realidad no eran simples empleados sino los Guerreros Elementales. Para el momento en que se acercó al shaman de hielo y a la doctora, ya había sido apartada por Lyserg y las tácticas de Ryu y Len la habían espantado antes de conseguir nada. Al verla, Dietrich hizo una mueca de disgusto para nada disimulada. Desafortunadamente, Horo-Horo falló en notarla, por lo que no tenía manera de advertirle lo que se le venía encima y, en cualquier caso, no le correspondía dicho papel. Dietrich trató de enviar un nuevo mensaje, ofreciéndole que la acompañara cuando se retiró con el plato lleno, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada con eso y terminó por marcharse.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo?"

Fastidiada por haber tenido que escaparse, Dietrich se detuvo en seco sin poder determinar si el regaño había sido para ella. La penetrante mirada de Len, fija en sus movimientos le confirmó que, en efecto, lo era. Esto la dejó aún más confundida ¿Qué rayos había hecho mal? No logró dilucidar del todo lo que ocurría pero que el joven Tao regresara su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos en la dirección general de la mesa de bocadillos le dio a entender por donde iban los tiros. Precisamente eso fue lo que causó que ahora ella también frunciera el ceño y le dirigiera una mirada glacial.

"Si es que el amo Horo-Horo requiere de niñera, esa responsabilidad no me corresponde. Hasta donde sé, en mi día libre tengo la li… el derecho de alejarme de quién no me agrada."

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, sin permitir que Len se defendiera, aunque realmente no tenía dicha intención. La doctora continuó su camino unas cuatro mesas más allá, para dejar el plato de comida que había recolectado frente a Pirika, que aparentemente no se sentía bien. Allí, Jeanne y Matilda le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva, que la joven alemana desestimó con un gesto. Sin embargo, estuvo sentada un buen rato de brazos cruzados, hasta que por fin las otras dos lograron animarla lo suficiente para participar de sus intentos de sobornar a Pirika con la comida.

"Jijiji, esa realmente te la buscaste." El tono calmado de Yoh a su espalda fue lo que finalmente hizo que Len reaccionara.

"¿Estás solo?" Preguntó, escaneando el lugar mientras Yoh ocupaba el asiento vacío a su derecha. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de algún modo tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal para los estándares de la nueva Asakura.

"Annita está en el baño." Fue la simple respuesta. "Aunque ella también me ha preguntado que pasa contigo hoy."

"Yo no he hecho nada." Se defendió automáticamente.

Yoh no respondió, pero hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza. Confundido, Len miró a su alrededor. La fiesta bullía en actividad por todas partes, entre fantasmas, espíritus y shamanes, además de los mesoneros que, a estas alturas y entre las personas hablando o bailando solas y el increíble despliegue de armas de todo tipo, no debían de considerar que su paga fuera suficiente. A pesar de todo, la mesa de Len estaba prácticamente vacía, con la excepción de Lyserg, y ahora Yoh, era capaz de trazar fácilmente un área de influencia en la que nadie parecía atreverse a pisar siquiera.

"Prácticamente todos pueden sentir tu aura." Acotó Lyserg, a modo de explicación. "Y los que no, sólo tienen que dar un vistazo a tu cara."

Len se mantuvo en espera, pero el análisis psicológico nunca llegó. Aparentemente Diethel esperaba que llegara a la explicación él mismo. Claro, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Vamos, hacía poco más de una semana que Pirika le había metido ideas raras respecto a Horo-Horo y el muy tarado ahora estaba de lo más pegado con la mujer de cabello violeta. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, el alcohol de hecho le había quitado al ainu gran parte de la rigidez que tendría estando sobrio y de hecho se defendía bastante bien. Prácticamente no había pisado a su acompañante pero eso probablemente significaba que ni siquiera recordaría su nombre al día siguiente.

"Es cosa tuya." Le dijo Yoh, colocando una mano en su hombro luego de ponerse de pie. Ya había visto a su señora buscándolo. "Sólo trata de no arruinarle la fiesta a los demás."

Rumiando solo, Len dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, en lo que Lyserg concentraba la atención de vuelta a su celular.

Quizá, sólo quizá, había llegado el momento de aferrarse al hilo que Pirika le había lanzado días atrás.

**Fin de Capítulo.**


	9. Imbatible

Yoh no tardó demasiado y al salir nuevamente estaba vestido con un traje y con el largo cabello recogido en una cola. La chaqueta no le duró mucho, pues no tardó en quedar olvidada el resto de la noche en el espaldar de la primera silla que encontró. Estuvo hablando con sus amigos hasta que Anna bajó un buen rato después, con un vestido que, debido a su sencillez, contrastaba con los coloridos kimonos y enrevesados peinados que había utilizado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, lucía radiante y, por primera vez con total libertad de movimiento, por lo que no hay manera de decir que la deslucía. Apenas la vio, Yoh le susurró algo al oído que la hizo enrojecer pero que además le permitió llevarla hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde ya se empezaba a formar un amasijo de personas y fantasmas de todas las formas, colores y tamaños.

Entre ellos, Ryu intentaba atraer la atención de algunas de las féminas más jóvenes pero, aunque ciertamente le prestaban atención, no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. Por el contrario, si no corrían asustadas, la intención era netamente de burla. En realidad, habría tenido una buena oportunidad, considerando que ya para ese momento había circulado el rumor de su participación (y la de gran parte de los _empleados _del Funbari Onsen), no sólo en el Torneo de Shamanes, sino en la batalla que se llevó a cabo en la Tierra Prometida. El problema radicaba en que su pobre selección de vestuario y sus aspavientos, que rayaban ya en lo ridículo, tendían a ahuyentar a aquéllos que no lo conocieran demasiado bien.

Kanna estaba en el lado contrario del espectro al haber conseguido la atención de un joven de ascendencia latina que se había estado hospedando en el hotel. Prácticamente desde que el joven llegara, Kanna, Matilda, Marion y Dietrich habían estado sorteando las oportunidades en las que el trabajo las acercaba a él. Gracias a sus dotes de adivinación, Matilda era usualmente la ganadora pero esa noche la suerte le sonreía a Kanna, que en esos momentos disfrutaba haciendo alardes de la fuerza y habilidades de Ashcroft. Lejos de molestarse al respecto, el resto de las chicas, con los pulgares hacia arriba les dejaron a solas y se marcharon para buscar algo en qué entretenerse.

Marion tuvo que pasar un mal rato por culpa de Redseb. Seyram aún era algo introvertida y la enorme cantidad de gente la abrumaba demasiado como para quedarse fuera mucho más allá de su hora de dormir, que aprovechó para escurrirse. Redseb, por el contrario, se empecinó tanto en permanecer en la fiesta que finalmente Marion terminó por interrumpir la charla que mantenía con Jeanne para _gritarle_ que hiciera lo que quisiera. Actualmente dormía a pierna suelta debajo de una de las mesas pero en tan mala posición que estuvo a punto de provocar que Opacho besara el suelo de forma poco elegante. Afortunadamente para ella, Tona estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para evitarlo y, de paso, ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ofuscado, Lyserg no se la estaba pasando tan bien como debería. El esparcimiento del rumor acerca de su participación en el Torneo de Shamanes había traído consigo un aumento no deseado en la atención que recibía y no de una que le agradara. La excusa de una novia en Inglaterra no parecía surtir ningún efecto y hacía bastante rato que las sutilizas habían quedado atrás. ¡La última chica de plano le había pedido que se fueran a las aguas termales! Sazonado además con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas de cuál era su intención. Al menos consiguió hacerse con un refugio seguro, después de un rato, una vez que Manta lo hubo abandonado al reunir suficiente coraje para invitar a Marion a que le acompañara a la pista de baile. Ante la sorpresa y el regocijo de los amigos de Oyamada, la chica aceptó y ambos se dirigieron de buen grado al centro del toldo. Marion prácticamente debía cargarlo pero no parecía demasiado contrariada por el hecho y, entre ambos, tuvieron cuidado de esquivar a Fausto y Eliza. La pareja de fantasmas bailaba, encerrados en su propio mundo dentro de una burbuja. No les molestaba en lo absoluto que, debido a su posición algo infortunada, varias de las parejas les habían atravesado por descuido. Para aquéllos que lo hacían, sin embargo, no era algo divertido, Tamao trató de contener el gran escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, sin poder conseguirlo del todo. Al menos su acompañante, un primo lejano que en alguna oportunidad había pisado la mansión de los Asakura tuvo consideración de ella y la acompañó cuando decidió apartarse en busca de algo que la calentara.

La partida de Marion había dejado a Jeanne prácticamente acorralada. Compartía la mesa con una ofuscada Jun que no tenía demasiadas ganas de conversar, incluso cuando Phauna había estado con ellas. A decir verdad, tanto la joven Tao como la Doncella de Hierro habían causado sensación en el contingente masculino que había asistido a la fiesta. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las ganas de Jun de divertirse esa noche, tanto Lee Pailong como Marco habían llevado sus labores de guardianes a la enésima potencia. Con una expresión en el rostro que enorgullecería tanto a su padre como a su hermano menor, Jun no cejó en su intento de demostrar lo mucho que le contrariaba tal decisión. La estrategia funcionó, logrando que el Jiang-Si claudicara y la sacara a bailar él mismo. A pesar del éxito que le había dado a la chica Tao, Jeanne no se atrevía a tomar la misma dirección, así que cuando su insinuación de que Marco se uniera al concurso de tiro al blanco improvisado por Chuck no le resultó, optó por buscar un lugar en la mesa que compartían Pirika y Matilda.

Las armas de fuego (y proyectiles, considerando que más de un arco se había coleado al concurso) no eran los únicos protagonistas de la noche. Una conversación entre Tokagero y Amidamaru, a la que Basón se unió poco después, derivó en toda una compilación de historias de guerra de un nutrido grupo de usuarios de armas blancas. Estas iban sazonadas además con exhibiciones y la comparación entre dichas cuchillas. Considerándolo en contra de su filosofía, Amidamaru intentó mantenerse lo más al margen que le permitía la posibilidad de aprender algo de las experiencias de otros. Esto le funcionó hasta que una shaman morena, musculosa y de cabello rubio le presentó a su espíritu acompañante: el mismísimo y legendario Rey Arturo. Para el momento en que la mujer habló de su colección de espadas, que incluía una katana fabricada por Mosuke, el samurái estaba completamente perdido.

Entre todo el barullo y a riesgo de ser atravesado por alguno de los proyectiles sueltos, Horo-Horo había pasado la primera mitad de la fiesta entre emborracharse, comer y regocijarse en la atención que su título de Guerrero Elemental le profería. A pesar de que, en contraste con Lyserg, estuviera dispuesto a aprovechar su situación, en esos momentos estaba únicamente hablando animadamente con Dietrich. Desde que se conocieran, esta era probablemente la primera vez que ambos intercambiaban más de unas frases que no tuvieran nada que ver con mensajes o instrucciones. Eran ayudados en gran medida por el alcohol y porque Kororo parecía bastante entretenida con lo que hacía. La Koropokkuru estaba ocupada junto a Badbh en hacer nevar para un par de espíritus con forma de camaleón y una pequeña ave de pico largo y alas cortas que más parecía una fruta que un pájaro. Sin embargo, la conversación entre Horo-Horo y Dietrich se vio cortada abruptamente por el acercamiento de una voluptuosa joven de ojos rojos y el largo cabello violeta atado en un intrincado peinado de trenzas.

Con muchas bromas de por medio, Dietrich había estado describiendo a todas las huéspedes del hotel con las que Horo-Horo tenía oportunidad pero había decidido no mencionar siquiera a Mulina. A diferencia de Rafael, que en ese momento medía la fuerza de su propio ataque de justa contra el de Kanna, esta era una joven a la que las mucamas esquivaban como la plaga. Cuando no les quedaba más remedio, sorteaban el turno de a quién le correspondía, siendo la perdedora la que debía someterse al castigo. De tener la buena fortuna de no ser víctima de sus abusos, probablemente implicaba que dicha persona no se registrara siquiera en el radar de la mujer. La tipa tenía la costumbre de ignorar a todo aquél que no considerara lo suficientemente importante. Esa había sido la suerte de los chicos hasta que se descubrió que en realidad no eran simples empleados sino los Guerreros Elementales. Para el momento en que se acercó al shaman de hielo y a la doctora, ya había sido apartada por Lyserg y las tácticas de Ryu y Len la habían espantado antes de conseguir nada. Al verla, Dietrich hizo una mueca de disgusto para nada disimulada. Desafortunadamente, Horo-Horo falló en notarla, por lo que no tenía manera de advertirle lo que se le venía encima y, en cualquier caso, no le correspondía dicho papel. Dietrich trató de enviar un nuevo mensaje, ofreciéndole que la acompañara cuando se retiró con el plato lleno, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada con eso y terminó por marcharse.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo?"

Fastidiada por haber tenido que escaparse, Dietrich se detuvo en seco sin poder determinar si el regaño había sido para ella. La penetrante mirada de Len, fija en sus movimientos le confirmó que, en efecto, lo era. Esto la dejó aún más confundida ¿Qué rayos había hecho mal? No logró dilucidar del todo lo que ocurría pero que el joven Tao regresara su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos en la dirección general de la mesa de bocadillos le dio a entender por donde iban los tiros. Precisamente eso fue lo que causó que ahora ella también frunciera el ceño y le dirigiera una mirada glacial.

"Si es que el amo Horo-Horo requiere de niñera, esa responsabilidad no me corresponde. Hasta donde sé, en mi día libre tengo la li… el derecho de alejarme de quién no me agrada."

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, sin permitir que Len se defendiera, aunque realmente no tenía dicha intención. La doctora continuó su camino unas cuatro mesas más allá, para dejar el plato de comida que había recolectado frente a Pirika, que aparentemente no se sentía bien. Allí, Jeanne y Matilda le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva, que la joven alemana desestimó con un gesto. Sin embargo, estuvo sentada un buen rato de brazos cruzados, hasta que por fin las otras dos lograron animarla lo suficiente para participar de sus intentos de sobornar a Pirika con la comida.

"Jijiji, esa realmente te la buscaste." El tono calmado de Yoh a su espalda fue lo que finalmente hizo que Len reaccionara.

"¿Estás solo?" Preguntó, escaneando el lugar mientras Yoh ocupaba el asiento vacío a su derecha. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de algún modo tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal para los estándares de la nueva Asakura.

"Annita está en el baño." Fue la simple respuesta. "Aunque ella también me ha preguntado que pasa contigo hoy."

"Yo no he hecho nada." Se defendió automáticamente.

Yoh no respondió, pero hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza. Confundido, Len miró a su alrededor. La fiesta bullía en actividad por todas partes, entre fantasmas, espíritus y shamanes, además de los mesoneros que, a estas alturas y entre las personas hablando o bailando solas y el increíble despliegue de armas de todo tipo, no debían de considerar que su paga fuera suficiente. A pesar de todo, la mesa de Len estaba prácticamente vacía, con la excepción de Lyserg, y ahora Yoh, era capaz de trazar fácilmente un área de influencia en la que nadie parecía atreverse a pisar siquiera.

"Prácticamente todos pueden sentir tu aura." Acotó Lyserg, a modo de explicación. "Y los que no, sólo tienen que dar un vistazo a tu cara."

Len se mantuvo en espera, pero el análisis psicológico nunca llegó. Aparentemente Diethel esperaba que llegara a la explicación él mismo. Claro, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Vamos, hacía poco más de una semana que Pirika le había metido ideas raras respecto a Horo-Horo y el muy tarado ahora estaba de lo más pegado con la mujer de cabello violeta. Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, el alcohol de hecho le había quitado al ainu gran parte de la rigidez que tendría estando sobrio y de hecho se defendía bastante bien. Prácticamente no había pisado a su acompañante pero eso probablemente significaba que ni siquiera recordaría su nombre al día siguiente.

"Es cosa tuya." Le dijo Yoh, colocando una mano en su hombro luego de ponerse de pie. Ya había visto a su señora buscándolo. "Sólo trata de no arruinarle la fiesta a los demás."

Rumiando solo, Len dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, en lo que Lyserg concentraba la atención de vuelta a su celular.

Quizá, sólo quizá, había llegado el momento de aferrarse al hilo que Pirika le había lanzado días atrás.

**Fin de Capítulo.**


	10. Grave Error

Funbari Onsen abrió nuevamente sus puertas al público pocos días después de la boda, una vez que se hubieron retirado del patio todos los elementos de la fiesta (los hombres de la agencia no parecieron darse cuenta de que una de las sillas era notablemente más baja que el resto. No que se hubieran fijado demasiado mientras las tiraban unas sobre otras y luego al camión. En todo caso, Horo-Horo se había perdido misteriosamente de vista para ese momento) y que el resto de los invitados que ocupaban las habitaciones se marcharan. Por supuesto, debido a que también se reanudaron las remodelaciones del edificio, el negocio funcionaba sólo a una pequeña escala, lo que favorecía bastante a sus empleados luego de las terribles semanas pasadas anteriormente.

Manta había regresado a América prácticamente el día después de la boda, mientras la mayoría se recobraba un poco de los excesos en los que acaecieron. Según el pequeño, había escapado de clases expresamente para ese evento, lo que significaba que había faltado a un MUY importante examen del que dependía toda una materia y, por ende, su vida. Dada a la tendencia de Oyamada por las exageraciones (algo templada a estas alturas, hay que admitir), nadie tomó demasiado enserio tal aseveración. Lo que sí prometió fue dar una visita a Chocolove en cuanto pudiera, tanto para contarle sobre todo y todos, como para entregarle varias fotografías y recados.

Por su parte, Lyserg se quedó varios días más, tanto compartiendo con sus antiguos compañeros de lucha, como recorriendo Tokio. Por fortuna, sirvió también para mantener entretenidos a Seyram, que le había tomado un gran cariño al chico inglés y, principalmente, a Redseb, que, de otra manera, continuaría encontrando formas poco saludables para pasar su tiempo. Como gastar bromas cada vez más pesadas al resto de los habitantes de la pensión. A pesar de que ambos chicos tenían vacaciones hasta inicios del año siguiente, era cuestión de días para que viajaran a Izumo, donde tendrían un entrenamiento intensivo de shamanismo hasta que les tocara reincorporarse a las clases.

Si el período vacacional en el caso de Redseb podía ser considerado como una maldición para sus cohabitantes, en el caso de Tamao, fue una bendición para la joven Shugensha. Anna había sido bastante clara en que Tamamura sería quién la sucedería al frente de Funbari Onsen y quién estaría a cargo de la educación y cuidado del pequeño Hana, por lo que necesitaba todo el tiempo disponible para adaptarse a la cantidad de cambios abruptos. Al menos de momento, los empleados a su cargo se estaban portando como corderitos y lo seguirían haciendo mientras se convencieran de que realmente Anna no iba a aparecerse de un momento a otro para corroborar que continuaran con sus tareas y mientras sustituyeran lentamente la rutina por una cada vez más cómoda. Con el tiempo, la actitud de la banda de locos que tenían como empleados ante la figura carente de autoridad de Tamao, sumado a las clases de instituto, la entrada en la adolescencia de Redseb y Seyram, las remodelaciones y el difícil carácter de Hana llevarían lentamente a la joven a un quiebre psicológico que duraría tres días completos. De este, emergería como una copia fiel de Anna para retomar de manera eficaz todo el control y encarrilarlos a todos de una buena vez por todas. Pero en realidad, me estoy adelantando a los hechos y nada de esto sucederá hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

A lo que realmente quiero llegar es que, después de unos días, las cosas habían regresado a la relativa normalidad en el Funbari Onsen, quedando apenas unos pocos de la enorme lista de invitados inicial. Durante los primeros días, Pirika y Jun solían salir, en ocasiones también con Tamao y regresaban con enormes paquetes que amontonaban en el cuarto de la última. Sin embargo, pronto la joven china se separó de ellas, ocasionando que la ainu pasara cada vez más tiempo con Dietrich.

Cuando Len la confrontó, Jun confesó que se había topado con un problema relacionado con la presencia de Pailong, pero confiaba (y quería) solucionarlo por sí misma. Su hermano aceptó a regañadientes, en parte porque tenía sus propios inconvenientes. Como por ejemplo hablar seriamente con cierto shaman capaz de controlar el hielo, más aún cuando este se empeñaba en desaparecerse prácticamente todo el día.

"¡Hey Len!" Parece que estaba de suerte. El motivo de su enojo le recibió con una sonrisa al entrar a la habitación que compartían. Debía estar buscando algo, porque su bolsa de lona estaba abierta y el contenido estaba desparramado a su alrededor. "¡Mira esto!"

Haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos, Horo-Horo se paró de un salto de dónde estaba arrodillado, sorteó el pequeño cerco de sus pertenencias y eliminó la distancia que lo separaba del recién llegado en un fluido movimiento. Len se vio forzado a retroceder un paso para enfocar mejor la hoja de papel que el ainu sostenía frente a su rostro.

"¿Y esto es…?" preguntó con indiferencia, arqueando una ceja.

Horo-Horo le dejó la hoja y regresó al puesto que ocupada anteriormente, devolviendo de cualquier manera todo lo que había sacado anteriormente de la abusada bolsa. La sonrisa permanecía en su rostro y parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Esa es la prueba. ¡Finalmente lo conseguí! Me costó mucho hacer que lo notariaran, pero ¡Ya el terreno es mío!"

Su acompañante terminó de ingresar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras ojeaba sin mucho interés las hojas identificadas con el membrete de la prefectura.

"Se supone que fue un campo de batalla en más de una ocasión." Horo-Horo continuó con su parloteo, lanzando finalmente la bolsa ya llena a una esquina con una buena patada. "Hay muchos fantasmas y espíritus, pero por eso fue que lo conseguí con un buen precio. Incluso ya tiene la casa incluida. ¡Con algo de suerte puedo comenzar con el deshielo el próximo año!"

"Hmmm… ¿Horo-Horo?" interrumpió Len. El chino tuvo que repetir, con voz más firme el llamado, antes de obtener la atención que buscaba. "No sé mucho al respecto pero, ¿Las petasitas son comestibles?"

"Si quieres envenenarte." Respondió el sujeto, algo descolocado. "Len sabes que la idea es salvar a los Koropokkuru. ¿Qué coño tiene que ver que no sean comestibles?"

"Probablemente, que hayas firmado un documento que dice que vas a desarrollar_ 'en base a las necesidades agrícolas de la nación.'"_ Respondió el chino, marcando algo en el papel que había estado leyendo. Horo-Horo se lo arrebató de malos modos, enfocándose en el punto que le había señalado Len.

…_el abajo firmante, Sr. Horokeu Usui, mayor de edad, queda asignado como responsable del desarrollo de la extensión antes referida en base a las necesidades agrícolas de la nación, reseñadas en la lista publicada en…_

Los labios del ainu se movían, formando las palabras que leía a pesar de no pronunciarlas en voz alta; sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y el color se drenó completamente de su rostro.

"En caso de que no lo hayas entendido, significa que sólo puedes sembrar allí lo que ellos te digan." Parafraseó Len, supuestamente en beneficio del afectado.

"¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?" Reaccionó de golpe, gritando. "¡Mierda Len! ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?"

"¿Qué no revisaste todo con un abogado? ¿O mínimo con Pirika? Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de algo como eso. ¡¿Qué clase de **idiota** no lee cuando firma un contrato?"

A decir verdad, Horo-Horo ya estaba bastante molesto y estresado como para que Len agregara más leña al fuego. ¡Y es que, hasta hace sólo unos minutos, había estado un poco más cerca de cumplir su sueño! Y ahora, por culpa de la letra pequeña (en realidad, no tan pequeña) ¡Estaba de vuelta en dónde comenzó! Crispando los puños, se volvió a su interlocutor.

"¡¿A quién llamas IDIOTA?"

"Pues no veo a más nadie por aquí." Respondió el chino, fríamente. Horo-Horo había buscado a la persona equivocada para desquitarse por SU error.

"¡Repítelo!"

"Eres un Idiota. I-DIO-TA. ¿Quieres que te lo escriba? ¡Sólo tienes aire en esa Cabeza de Tenedor!"

Cualquiera creería que, a estas alturas, estos dos podrían buscar una forma menos… infantil de resolver el problema.

**Fin de Capítulo.**


End file.
